Can't See The Forest For The Trees
by wildviolet76
Summary: Deadliest Catch fic set in Charming. Lots of interplay with the SOA cast.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but my own creations. I have no money, I make no money. So if you plan to sue, be prepared to pay my court costs too.._

_Rated M for mature content, language, and possible smut. It's a SOA/DC fic...bikers and sailors aren't polite._

The young woman down shifted the U-haul truck and slowed as she passed the sign welcoming her to her new home for the next two years:

_Welcome to Charming_

_Population 14,500_

"Welcome to Mayberry," she announced to herself. Fresh out of medical school she was about to start her residency. She was extremely disappointed not to receive her first choice for postings, her hometown of Homer, Alaska. Small town California was the lesser of the evils in the options she had left. Her biggest complaint so far was the heat; she reached over to the dash and nudged the air conditioning up a few more notches. Following the directions she had printed off in Indiana she easily found the street leading to the small subdivision she was renting a house in. The doctor she would be working for had recommended the neighborhood until she was able to get the feel for the town and could find a place on her own. He had also assured her that he had some manpower ready to help her unload her belongings, she was supposed to call him as soon as she was ready to start.

Ever observant, she immediately noticed the man sitting next door on his front stoop smoking a cigarette, his long dirty blond hair just touching his shoulders. She climbed out of the cab and decided to check out the house so she could get some idea of where things should go. She also wanted to make sure the a/c was cranking, the temperature outside was even hotter. She walked up the drive and gave a friendly wave. He tipped his head in reply; a boyish grin spreading across his face then rubbed out the lit tip of his butt out and went back inside his house. She made a quick run through of the house then dialed her new boss' home number. Assured that help was on the way she went back outside to unhitch the car she was pulling behind the moving truck. Parking it on the street she saw her neighbor head over to her yard.

He was still smiling as he approached hand outstretched, "You must be the new doc Doc Fullerton hired."

She shook his hand firmly," That's right, Amy Hillstrand, and you are?" She took in his baggy jeans, white wife beater, and numerous tattoos. She mentally rolled her eyes at the smirking glint to his eyes. He was hot and he knew it. Nothing worse than a player who _knows_ he's got game.

"Jax Teller. Doc asked me and a bunch of the guys to help you get your stuff unloaded. They're on their way, but I'll go ahead and get you started. Toss me your keys darlin'."

She was young but she wasn't born yesterday, "Yeah, I don't think so…." Amy was about to continue but was interrupted when the strangest police vehicle she had ever seen parked behind her car. She eyeballed the old beat up SUV with the top cut off of and a roll bar in place of the roof. She flicked her gaze to her neighbor, "Is that for real?"

Jax chuckled, "Meet our local Deputy Chief David Hale."

The officer walked up the driveway, "Just left Floyd's and heard that the new doc arrived. Hello, I'm Deputy Chief Hale." He eyed Jax scornfully, "Already welcoming the newcomer's Teller?"

Jax didn't rise to the bait, "Just being neighborly. Gotta put the charm in Charming."

Amy watched the exchange with curiosity. The two men obviously didn't like each other and she wondered why. Was there something about her neighbor she should know about or was the deputy just grasping to the common prejudices about people with tattoos and long hair?

The deputy was about to respond when the rumble of a motorcycle disrupted the quiet of the neighborhood. Actually judging by the nearly inaudible reverberations she could feel through her body, it sounded like several bikes. She turned just in time to see the mass of Harley's round the corner. "SAMCRO Moving Company?" asked Hale with obvious sarcasm.

Jax cocked his head and cracked a smile, "Has a nice ring to it, don't it?"

The bikers parked and stood behind Jax, "Everything all right here brother?" asked the tall thin man with a beard and a beanie. He eyed the situation with a calculating eye.

"Yeah Ope, s'alright. Just came over to give the new doc a hand and Davy here showed up." Jax' gaze locked with Hales.

Amy had been watching the scene with interest and was starting to worry that there was going to be trouble and if the doctor, who recommended the neighborhood, was high on something. "Hey fellas? Are we about to witness a shootout at the O.K. Corral?"

The two adversaries looked away from each other. "Nah, darlin' we don't let shit like that happen in our town," answered Jax. "Odd wording," thought Amy to herself. The deputy left and the rest of the bikers were quickly introduced. She noticed how the rest of the men seemed to defer to her neighbor, which struck her as strange given that he was younger than many of the men.

In no time the guys had her truck unloaded and the heavy furniture in place. Doctor Fullerton had dropped by as well and offered to follow Amy to the U-Haul drop off site in Lodi. During the ride back to Charming he took the opportunity to lay out what he expected of her as an intern. He also gave her some insight into the local motorcycle club. The more she listened the angrier she became, "So basically the club is paying most of my salary for you and I get to be their bitch for the next two years?"

Dr. Fullerton tried to smooth things over. It was hard to explain to outsiders how things worked in Charming. "You aren't going to be asked to write scripts, if that's what your worried about…"

"Good, because I won't!" she spat vehemently.

"What you will be doing is what you do everyday. The club members come into various injuries. Frankly I'm getting too old to be woken up at three in the morning to go patch up drunks."

"And what happens if I can't fix whatever is wrong?"

"You say so. But they don't take no for an answer very often. Everything is off the books of course." Amy sat in the passenger seat lost in thought. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought she would be caught up in something like this. They arrived at her house and she said goodbye to the doctor. Her neighbor was back on his porch, cocking grin still on his face. She glared at him as she marched up her drive then slammed the door behind her. Amy needed more information about this motorcycle club so she turned to the one person who she thought could offer some trustworthy insight into the nightmare she found herself in.

_So? What'd you all think? _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! I've seen lots of story alerts too...you all need to review too!_

"One percenters? You're kidding me right Phil?" exclaimed Amy in surprise. Looking for intel about the local mc outside the city of Charming, Amy called the one person she knew that might have some insight into things.

"Sorry hon, but yeah. You do know what that means, right?" asked Phil with concern. He was old friends with Sons member Bobby Munson but he was more than a little concerned about the situation Amy found herself in.

"Yeah Phil, I do. Thanks for the head's up," replied Amy in resignation.

"Don't worry too much. All in all they are a good group of guys. Might have joined them myself had I not started crabbing. You've got a good head on your shoulders and Hillstrand blood in your veins. Stick to your guns and you'll be fine." Phil hung up the phone, rubbed his hands across his face and sighed. He had history with the Sons, good history, but he was worried that they might try to force Amy's hand to cross a professional line given the resources at her disposal. Deciding he needed to catch up with his old friend, Phil lit a cigarette and dialed the phone.

"Yeah?" came the groggy voice.

"Hey Bobby you old bastard, how's it hanging?" jibed Phil.

"Between my knees old man. What're you call callin' this early for?" grumbled the half asleep biker.

"It's nearly seven-thirty! Do you sleep all day?"

"No, but I do party all night. I just went to bed…you woke me up and now I gotta go piss."

"Well, I'll cut to the chase then. The niece of a very good friend of mine just moved to Charming and it seems she's become involved with your mc. I'm worried about her. I love ya' man, but I know what that life is like."

"Whose dick?"

"What?"

"If it involves a girl, it probably involves someone's dick…"

"Nah, there's none of that. Yet."

"Who's the girl?"

"Amy Hillstrand. She's…"

Bobby interrupted, "She's the new doc. Yeah I know about her. Haven't met her thought yet."

"Yeah, she's just starting her residency and it seems that the club is chippin' in half her pay. I've been around the block enough to know what that means."

"This ain't exactly any of your business old man," warned Bobby.

"When your club is fucking with my family, it is my business!" growled Phil. " I've known Amy since she was in diapers. It'd be one thing if she had known about this before accepting the position."

Phil and Bobby have been friends for decades, their affinity for fat boys cemented the friendship long ago. If not for the crabbing Bobby would have pushed Phil to prospect into the club after he had. "This is club business Phil, but to ease your worries we haven't had the old doc doing more than patching us up or seeing our families pro bono. I don't see us crossing any lines anytime soon. Sons have never been into that."

"Appreciate that. And about those dicks…"

"I'll let the boys know that they need to keep it in their pants. But if she's interested there won't be much I can do to stop that."

"Amy's a big girl and can handle herself. What she does is up to her, but if she gets hurt then there will be hell to pay. We crabbers are a lot like our own charter…you _don't_ want to make the Hillstrands angry."

After a quick shower Bobby took a ride over to Amy's. He parked in her drive and knocked on the door. Amy looked through the peephole and saw the portly biker standing on her stoop with a paper bag in hand. "Hi, what can I do for you?"

"I'm Bobby Munson. Seems we have a friend in common. I just got a not so subtle call from said friend. Wanted to stop by, introduce my self, and have a little chat." He shook the brown bag, "I brought muffins."

Amy stood aside to let him in, "Muffins?" she said flatly.

"Yeah muffins. Made from scratch. By yours truly. 100% organic. No processed crap."

"How organic?" asked Amy suspiciously.

"I have a 'no hash before nine' rule. And it's only eight, so…"

Amy laughed. "Care for a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, black, no sugar."

The two sat on Amy's couch sharing muffins and trading stories about Phil. Amy took a sip of her coffee, "So am I going to wake up with cement boots tomorrow?"

Bobby looked around, arms wide, "Do you see a pier within a hundred miles? That's not our style anyways. You been talkin' to anybody else?"

"Have I called anyone else and said "What can you tell me about Sons of Anarchy"? No. But let me tell you, this town is full of people knocking each other down to spill their guts to the newcomer."

"And what have you picked up so far?" he asked while fluffing his bushy hair.

"Well most of the town sings your praises. No violence, no drugs, keeps big business from taking over the town. Lots of gossip on the sexual preferences of several members. But, according to the deputy you are the devil incarnate."

"Yeah, Hale hates us," he shrugged. "Word to the wise, stay clear of Tig. I don't want to explain that one to Phil."

Amy raised her eyebrows, "Which one is Tig and why?"

Bobby laughed, "Blue eyes, curly hair. He's a freak and a walking petri dish. 'Nuff said. And steer clear of your neighbor too, but you didn't hear that from me."

"Really? Town gossip says otherwise. Seems like every woman in town wants a piece of that."

"Girl, he's like Space Mountain at Disneyland. Awesome ride, but everyone's ridden it."

Amy's eyes widened,"Okay then. Point taken"

"But to get back on subject. We aren't looking for scripts. Not that some of the boys won't ask on a personal level. Handle that however you want, s'not club business. And you are welcome to say no with no repercussions. Anything happens on that end you talk to me. I'll take care of it. Doc hates us calling in the middle of the night to come out and patch up a bullet wound, getting' to old for it. So that's why we're payrolling you. The call to Phil was fine. But don't talk to anyone; you don't know nothin' about anything. Got it?"

"Yeah. I got it. Anything else I should know?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews! Story is set in Season 1 of SOA more or less for now. That may or may not change in later chapters, I'll keep you up to date on if/when that changes._

Amy slipped into life in Charming with little trouble. It was a quaint little town even with the drama of it's own personal motorcycle club. So far the only thing they had asked of her was to see the Winston children who as it turned out had a nasty case of strep throat, nothing a round of antibiotics couldn't take of. The nurses in her office constantly asked about her neighbor, seems like he was regarded as the town's sex god. She told them the truth, she rarely saw him. Seems like he was always gone with either the sitter or his mother watching his baby.

Late one night Amy was curled up on her couch reading a novel she had picked up from the local bookstore on her way home when someone began frantically pounding on her door. Amy looked through the peephole to see Jax fearfully clutching his young son in his arms. She wrenched the door open, "Jax, what's wrong?"

"It's Abel. The doc changed his formula today, it wasn't agreeing with him. But the new one is way worse."

"Come on in, lay him down on the counter. I'll grab my kit." Amy quickly found her medical bag and walked into the kitchen as the infant began dry heaving again. "How much of the new formula has he had?" she asked in addition to several other questions.

"Two bottles maybe. Mom might have given him one of the new formula, and I just finished his late feeding," Jax's voice quavered, fear for his son evident on his face.

"Has he vomited anything at all?"

"No, just dry heaves. It's like he's choking on something."

"No fever, heart beat is steady. His bowel sounds are a little off though, and his tummy isn't liking something…" Just as she started to ask another question Abel began gagging again. This time though it was obvious that something was blocking his windpipe. "Dial 911," she yelled and then began administering back blows followed by chest compressions attempting to dislodge whatever was choking the baby. Doing a finger swipe of his mouth she could feel something fairly solid, yet there was give to it, almost like dough. Taking the forceps from her bag she was able to grasp the object and pull it out far enough to take hold of. All in all she pulled a two and half inch length of what looked to actually be cheese out. Sighing in relief as Abel took a frantic gasp of air she gave Jax a scathing look, "Tell me you didn't feed him cheese."

Jax looked at her as if she had grown horns and yelled, "Are you crazy? Of course I didn't feed him cheese! He's baby for Christ's sake!"

She smelled the substance; it reeked like baby formula. "Then I'm guessing the new formula is reacting with his stomach acid. I've never seen something like this before. How long until EMS arrives?"

"They should be here in about five minutes. Do you think he still needs to go to the hospital?"

"Absolutely. Anytime there's choking, especially in someone so young they need to be checked for damage to the esophagus. I wouldn't rule out pumping his stomach to get rid of any remaining formula."

The EMT's arrived in short order and Jax asked Amy to ride along instead of himself, "I'd feel better if you were with Abel on the ride over doc. Frankly I'm not sure Mutt and Jeff here could find their way out of a paper bag let alone pull formula cheese out his throat."

The ambulance was met at St. Thomas hospital by a sea of bikers. Their queen, Gemma Teller, Abel's grandmother was in full fury. "Where's my grandson!" She yelled at the desk nurse who was near tears as the woman railed at her.

"MA! MA!" shouted Jax from the doorway. Gemma rushed to her son and hugged him. "What the hell is going on?"

Jax sighed, "Doc thinks it's that new formula the pede recommended to help him sleep at night. She pulled a chunk of goop out of his throat the size of a goddamn golf ball!"

Amy had been back with Abel as the on call pediatrician took over the case. He confirmed what she had thought; the new formula reputed to "gently thicken in babies tummy" had become a glob of cheesy formula. They went ahead and pumped his stomach to ensure there wasn't another episode. The on call doctor followed her into the waiting room to bring the family up to speed. "This is not the first case I've heard about with this new formula. You were luck Dr. Hillstrand was there, she saved your son's life."

"So can he go home tonight?" asked Gemma visibly shaken by the close call.

"I'd like to keep him overnight for observation. So far there is minimal swelling to his esophagus, which is good. I'd like for the surgeon to take a look in the morning to make sure there's no damage to his stomach repair."

Jax turned to Amy, "Thanks for saving my son doc. If you ever need anything… "

Amy held her hand up, "Please. It's an insult to suggest I'd want a favor for this."

"Fair enough. At least let me give you a lift home. I'm going to clean up and head back up here for the night."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate the ride." Amy and Jax left the emergency room. Jax handed her his helmet, "You ride a bike before?"

Amy laughed, "I haven't ridden bitch since I was too young to ride on my own, but I'm sure I remember how."

Jax was surprised to hear that she had her own motorcycle. "Please tell me you don't have a crotch rocket," begged Jax.

Amy looked offended, "Hell no. I've got an Indian back home."

Jax chuckled, "An Indian in Indiana…"

"Indiana isn't home. That's just where I went to school. Alaska is home." She deftly mounted the bike and settled herself behind Jax, her arms wrapped around his waist and her chin on his shoulder. She quickly lost herself in the reverberations of the motor as they sped down the highway. As they neared the neighborhood Amy couldn't help but notice how nice it was to hold onto a warm body again. It had been more than a few months since she and her last boyfriend had broken up. The parting was amicable, but she missed having someone hold her in the night. She could feel the strength in hJax' shoulders and she wondered how it would feel...

Jax stopped the bike in his drive and helped Amy off the bike. He held onto her hand as she started to walk away, "Night doc, don't know what I would have done with out you."

_Please, pretty please, leave a review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Enjoy!_

Saturday morning dawned bright and beautiful in Charming. Amy was on the couch chatting with her uncle who was still out fishing. "So you're sure you don't want to give up doctoring and join the crew again?" asked Andy Hillstrand. In a conspiratorial whisper he added, "Hon, Scotty sucks!" Amy laughed; her younger cousin had always been deemed 'the lazy one' growing up. "Surely he's better than Newberry?"

"Well, he does do some work. He's definitely better than Caveman was. Scotty's just so on again off again." Andy sighed, "You were the Hillstrand we thought would take the reigns."

"I know Uncle Andy, we've been over this though. I couldn't take over the TB and be a mother too. God I miss crabbing though." Weariness and loneliness echoed in her voice.

"Talked to Phil. He gave us a heads up about your 'employer'. You need anything crabcake and we're there for you…" Andy was interrupted as John burst into the wheelhouse and shouted, "Get off the phone with your wife Andy! You're wracking up the phone bill!"

"Put me on speaker Uncle Andy!" Amy was elated to be able to talk to both her uncles.

Andy flipped the switch, "It's not Sabrina, it's our crabcake!"

"Hey sweetie! How you likin' SoCal?" asked the oldest of her uncles.

"God I wish I was fishing! These people are crazy! Do you know what happened last week? My neighbor, the biker one, his baby was choking, I pulled the junk out and he had the gall to tell me 'he owed me'!"

"Wait? He thought you'd expect something for saving a baby?" said a stunned Andy.

"Yeah! Can you believe it?"

"But is he in any position to actually deliver?" asked John. "He might just be blowing sunshine up your ass."

"Uncle John, he's the charter VP and he's the son of the previous president and founding member. He's pretty much looked upon as royalty in town."

"Wow, sounds like you're driving a gas truck through a forest fire…"

"Thanks…"

"Is that Amy I hear?" yelled Mike Fortner climbing up the stairs.

""Hey Mikey! It's good to hear your voice! Glad to be back?"

"Hell yeah! Nice to have a safe job again."

"I heard about the dog…never figured a meter reader could draw hazard pay. How's the wife taking the 180?"

Mike rolled his eyes, "Laci…is not a happy camper. Let's just say that my ass is grass when I get home. I might just stay here and never touch dry land. Might be safer that way."

"That's what you get for marrying into a non-fishing family…" heckled John.

"Hey guys, I gotta go. The grocery closes in an hour and I'm jack outta food," said Amy, she hated having to go.

"Take care crabcake! Will you make it to Homer for Christmas?" asked Andy.

"I hope so, but so far its not looking good Uncle Andy," she answered sadly. "Gotta go, make sure you set a butt cheek string for me!" Amy hung up the phone and gasped as she turned around, Jax was outside her patio screen door.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked, he was holding back a laugh.

"No. Why?" she asked confused.

"Butt cheek string? Sounds kinda kinky. Never pegged you to dabble," he did laugh then.

Amy rolled her eyes, "My family crabs. The butt cheeks is a section of ocean where the contour lines resemble an ass. A string is a set of crab pots."

"If you say so darlin'…"

Amy huffed, "What can I do for you?"

"Ma wanted me to check and see if you're coming to the 'Taste of Charming' tonight."

"Wouldn't miss it. Sounds like it should be fun." Then she muttered, "Nothing else to do in this town on a Saturday night."

Jax snorted with laughter, "Yeah. You looking for a good time?"

She arched an eyebrow and shot back, "You offerin'?"

Jax eyed her appreciatively, "I always aim to please…."

She laughed and threw her hands in the air, "What I'd love is a decent bar. I went to 'The Hairy Dog'…who the hell named that place? I like a dive, but that…"

Jax' expression darkened, "You need to stay clear of the Dog. Understand. Place is no good."

"Yeah, I figured that out on my own." Jax' reaction to the Hairy Dog was pretty strong and Amy wondered what the history was there.

"You tryin' to pick someone up or just have a good time?" asked the biker. Amy still wasn't sure about the whole MC wrapped up in her career. She definitely didn't' want them weighing in on her personal life. Her look said as much.

"Easy doll. You're always welcome down at the clubhouse. If you can stomach being around the croweaters, I'll tell the guys hands off."

_Later that evening_

Amy slowly made her way through the festival setting at 'The Taste of Charming'. It was nice to see the various local groups and clubs with their booths. Families out enjoying the warm October day, children laughing and playing, it all made Amy homesick for her family. She was stopped at a stall run by the local homemakers group and was checking out the baked goods they had for sale when she heard familiar voices nearby. She looked up to see Jax and his 'crew' as she called them sitting on picnic tables eating barbeque sandwiches. He caught her eye, smiled, and nodded her over. "How you doin' doc?"

"Good. You?"

Sitting next to Jax was the club Sergeant at Arms. Tig was reading her t-shirt out loud. "Got crabs? Okay doc, your hotness is suddenly gone."

The goofy Son known as Juice was taking in the Jolly Roger on her back, "N-I-C-E."

Amy laughed and shrugged her shoulder, "My family crabs. Thus the 'Got crabs'. I used to take minor offense to the t-shirt that said 'Bad Boys of the Bering Sea'. But then I stopped fishing with them so I couldn't gripe too much. The back is the boat emblem."

Tig arched his eyebrow, "Let me guess 'The Black Pearl'?"

"Nope, the Time Bandit."

Juice's jaw dropped, "No way! You're one of those Hillstrands?"

Amy wasn't sure she like how he had said 'those Hillstrands', "'Scuse me mowhawk boy…"

Juice's grin split wide open, "I saw this freakin' awesome clip on YouTube! There was this boat and they were like surfin this giant wave! It was somewhere in Alaska…"

Amy laughed then, "False Pass. Yes, I'm one of 'those' Hillstrands. John, Neal and Andy are my uncles. The Time Bandit is the family business."

"Wow, that's so cool! So did you ever get to fish with them?" He scooted over on the bench he was sitting on so she could sit down. He had stumbled across the clip and then had searched all others the crew had posted. Needless to say he was quite a fan.

Amy sat down, "Absolutely. I started fishing before I went to college, and then did quarters instead of semesters for my undergrad so I could still crab. Tendered some in the summers."

"It looks absolutely awesome! Do you miss crab fishing?"

Amy grimaced, "Does a recovering alcoholic miss alcohol?"

Tig picked at his bun and threw pieces at pigeons scattered around, "So why didn't you stay and do that?"

"It's complicated. Growing up I dreamed about one day captaining that boat. I love fishing; it's in my blood and in my genes. I was the third generation to join the family business. But the older I got I realized that I couldn't do that and have a family of my own. Had to make the tough choice. So in the end I chose my second passion, medicine."

"Why couldn't you?" argued Tig.

"Babies don't just pop out overnight. That's at least 10 months off the boat right there. A whole season. Couldn't let my crew down could I?"

"So how did your family take you bailing?" inquired Jax.

Amy shrugged, "Mom was happy, she always thought that I took after her brothers too much. My uncles were disappointed, that leaves my cousin Scotty to take over…God help us all. But as the first Hillstrand to ever go to college, they're all proud of me. Add a title to that, and they can't keep the jokes from popping out every chance they get."

"So Dr. Hillstrand…"

"Is the butt of every family joke. Really, if you knew my family you'd see how funny it really is. Just before I moved out here I was in Seattle to see the crew. We were headed this bar, Deadman's Den, and I walk in with Uncle John and Uncle Andy. Uncle John looks at the three of us and deadpans, "So a doctor, a cowboy, and a fisherman walk into a bar…"

_Hope you enjoyed it! I won't know unless you tell me!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Finally back! Got side tracked catching up on updates. Enjoy!_

"Excuse me, but is this the smallest turkeys you have?" Amy asked the stock boy passing by the frozen food section. He eyed the large bird she held in her hand, "Um, yes ma'am."

"This thing is big enough to feed me until Valentine's Day," she complained. "Do you happen to carry just a turkey breast?" The boy shook his head no and headed back to the stockroom to retrieve another pallet of groceries for shelving. Amy sighed in resignation. Family get togethers were such big affairs in the Hillstrand family. More food and drink than an army could devour and always a huge gathering of loved ones. Teasing, catching up, jokes and the necessary pranks, holidays were always loud and rowdy. The fact that she was going to be quietly alone was starting to depress her terribly. Amy sighed again, put the oversize bird back in the bin and pushed her cart towards the frozen foods. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Gemma Teller pushing a shopping cart overflowing with Thanksgiving supplies. "You might try the market up in Lodi."

"Thanks for the tip. How's Abel?" Amy slowly made her way through the aisle looking for a meat alternative; she didn't have either the time to drive to Lodi or to cook a twenty-pound bird.

"Good. He's a fighter. You alone for Thanksgiving?" Gemma followed alongside her adding odds and ends to her basket. The biker queen always made Amy feel a bit uneasy. Distrust and power oozed from the woman, that and an "I'll kick your ass" aura.

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah. All my family's in Alaska or Indiana."

Gemma frowned at the announcement; "You should join us for dinner then."

"Who's us?"

"The family. Be there at four. Bring a dessert." Without waiting for an answer she walked away from the doctor to pay for her items. Amy stopped short and watched as Gemma walked away, her mouth open, stunned.

"The queen has spoken, long live the queen," muttered a voice behind Amy. She turned and saw Donna Winston with Ellie and children smiled shyly and waved. "You've been summoned," said Donna.

"I gathered as much. But why?" Amy asked her in confusion

~DC~

Amy popped the trunk of her car and carried an armful of groceries toward the house. She was unlocking the door when she heard the telltale rumble heading her way. She looked up to see Jax pull into his drive. "Hey doc, need a hand?" he called taking his helmet off and hanging it on his handlebars.

"Nah, thanks though. I've got it," she called over her shoulder as she pushed the door open and headed inside. Jax smirked and shook his head before crossing his yard, grabbed the rest of her bags and followed her inside. Amy raised her eyebrow as he sat the groceries on the counter.

"So Ma said she invited you to dinner on Thursday," Jax began.

"Invited or commanded to attend?"

Jax chuckled, "That's my mom. You'll be there right?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I appreciate the offer, but I really don't want to intrude on a family gathering."

"It's a family thing, but our family isn't just relatives. You should come, then again you might not be able to stand the noise."

Amy laughed, "Dude, you've never heard noise until you've sat through one a get together with my family. If we're anywhere but Homer the cops usually show up"

~SOA~

Amy finally found a parking spot on the crowded street to squeeze her '69 Charger into. The yard was full of bikes and she had to weave her way around them carrying her cheesecake to the door. "Wow a chick who can actually parallel park!" snarked Tig from the front porch where he was sat smoking. Amy flipped him off and shot back, "Piece of cake. Try squeezing a 113 foot boat into a dock slot when Colburn and his boat are hogging the berth space."

"Yeah right. Like they actually ever let you drive the boat," he snorted.

"Believe what you want. No skin off my nose."

Amy stepped into the house and was taken aback by the sheer number of bodies in the room. Although it wasn't like a Hillstrand family reunion it was like a gathering of their fishing friends. She made her way to the kitchen where Gemma was finishing up the holiday meal. "Hiya doc, come meet the girls." Gemma introduced her to various women of the club and handed some vegetables for Amy to chop up. Dinner was finally ready and everyone gathered around the behemoth dining table. Amy found herself seated between Bobby and a quiet nomad that everyone called 'Happy'. She had to wonder why they called him Happy; so far she hadn't seen the man even crack a smile. She and Bobby traded stories about Phil, Bobby sharing stories from their ill spent youth and she of pranks pulled on the sea. The food was terrific and conversation flowed easily. After the meal everyone returned to socializing and watching football. Amy walked outside and saw Jax with Abel talking to the nomad from dinner. Walking over she took Abel from Jax and started playing with the baby who gurgled and cooed while trying to catch her hair.

A raspy voice startled Amy, "You're good with him doc."

Amy managed to contain her surprise; she had tried to strike up a polite conversation with the man at dinner and had been met with silence. "So you can speak!" she replied with a gleam in her eye. Happy chuckled. Jax was less restrained and snorted, "Hap usually scares people shitless when he speaks, he just wanted you to be able to get your food down." Amy rolled her eyes, "Pulease, no offense, but coming from a place where everyone chain smokes cartons at a time, a gravelly voice ain't gonna make me shit my pants. So why do they call you 'Happy'?"

Happy eased the edge of shirt up to reveal rows of smiley-faced tattoos on his chiseled abdomen. "Ah, so does Tig have Winnie the Pooh or Tigger tattooed on his ass?" she deadpanned. They all doubled over in laughter. Amy got an eyeful of the rest of his skin art and was duly impressed. "So who designed the rest of your tats?"

"My own originals," Happy answered, surprised by her interest.

"Who does the actual inking?"

"You looking to get your first tat?"

"Hardly. I want to add to my collection, but I don't want something off the shelf."

Jax choked on the beer he was drinking, "You've got ink?" he said in disbelief.

Bobby had walked up and laughed, "She's got crabbers blood kid. Just like us, they pop out of the womb with ink."

Amy smiled, "Well, we usually wait until we're crawling, but true."

Jax flashed one of his best player smiles, "You show me yours and I'll show you mine."

"Dude, I've seen yours." Amy shook her head and laughed before handing the baby back and walking off. Bobby caught up with her, "Girl, you know the VP's not used to being turned down."

Amy snorted, "Jax is great neighbor and he's cool, but I ain't about to tap that."


	6. Chapter 6

_Keep the reviews coming!_ _Thanks so much for my loyal reveiwers! I always look forward to them._

Tig slammed the hood of the BMW he was working on. Wiping his greasy hands on a shop rag he looked over at Jax as they watched Amy leave the clubhouse. "That's the fourth time in two weeks I've seen the Doc leaving the dorms," he commented.

Jax looked over, "Seriously? Clay got her doing something?"

Tig shrugged his shoulders, "Someone is my guess. Thought you were hittin' that."

"Who me? Nah, the doc has shot me down every time. Why? You want a shot?" answered Jax.

Tig considered it for a moment, "Maybe. She's a smart ass though. I don't like mouthy women." Jax smirked at the comment. Tig snorted at the double entendre, "Well, you know what I mean."

~SOA~

Amy had been stretched across Happy's bed for the better part of two hours and had slipped into a half doze as he worked on the outline of the tat he had designed for her. Most of the time the tattoos he created were for old ladies who were getting their crows. Each one was different, but didn't really challenge him creatively. He had been impressed at the vision Amy had for hers, a cascading design of frothing ocean water with various flowers throughout, all falling from her left shoulder. She had a general idea but had let him flesh out the design. It would be a beautiful piece when he was finished, even if it did lean towards the girly side. The fact that he also got more or less a free show as he worked was an added bonus. Yeah, the croweaters were at his beck and call, but a woman who had more than peroxide between her ears was refreshing now and again.

He had just finished the segment he was working on when he heard Tig shout for church. He quickly applied some ointment and dressing before nudging Amy, "Sorry Doc, gotta go. Finish this later at your place?"

Amy yawned and stretched, "Sure thing. Can't wait till you start adding color. It's amazing enough now, gonna be a show stopper when it's done." She decided to forgo her bra; afraid it would mess with the new work. She tucked the lacy garment into her pocket and buttoned her shirt up before standing and tucking it back into her pants.

From down below they heard Tig bellow, "What the fuck is her car doing here again?" Happy chuckled, "You know he thinks you're bangin' one of us. He just can't figure out who."

Amy grinned evilly, "So you up for some fun or would that go against whatever 'brother' code you have."

"Jerking the killah's chain? I can do that," he laughed with a deep gravelly sound. "What'd you have in mind?"

Amy quickly untucked her shirt and rebuttoned it cockeyed. Running her hands through her mane she tousled her hair. She then handed her bra to Hap. "I'm gonna walk out. You give me a ten count and follow me."

Amy took a moment to school her facial expression then opened the door. She headed out into the clubhouse's common area. All eyes locked on her as she walked out into view and she hastily retucked her shirt. "Hi guys!" she smirked.

On cue Happy walked in, bra in hand. "Hey doc! You forgot this." He handed the garment to her.

"Oh, thanks. How'd I miss that? Catch you later?" She quickly walked to the door and looked over her shoulder, smiled, and called to the crew, "Bye y'all!"

The room fell silent as the men looked at where she had been then at the nomad. "HOLE. EEE, SHIT," muttered Jax his eyes wide in amazement. "Yeah, what you said," seconded Tig in disbelief.

_Yeah, sorry it's a short update, but I liked the ending point for the chapter here. Much funnier. _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: The setting for the story so far has been SOA season 1. SOA fans know Donna dies the night of Abel's homecoming party. I'm playing fast and with the time a bit, but we will get back closer to track later on._

Holding her shirt up against her chest Amy got up off her bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned and looked over her shoulder at the completed masterpiece on her back. Happy had found a blue-green-gray shade that perfectly matched the Bering Sea. The swirling water pattern appeared to move on its own. She had requested a variety of her favorite wild flowers to be floating in the water and she could also just make out a crab Happy had hidden in the menagerie. "Wow, Happy. It's beautiful!" gushed. Amy walked back into the bedroom and the biker began applying ointment and wrapping her finished tattoo. After slipping back into her shirt she grabbed the biker in a hug, "You are amazing."

Happy looked uncomfortable before pulling away. "No problem Doc." He quickly gathered his tattooing kit and packed everything up. "Let me know if you ever want anything else."

"Absolutely I will. I eventually want a full sleeve, but no idea as to what I want on it yet," replied Amy. She rifled through her purse and held out some bills.

Happy eyed the cash, "You already settled the bill Doc."

"True, but I really like the art, and you didn't charge me nearly what the work is worth," she insisted.

Happy stood his ground. "No. We're even."

Amy could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't going to back down. "Fine, but at least let me cook you dinner. It will make me feel better."

"Fair enough. I'll be back in town sometime after Ope's kid's party. Let you know then?"

"Perfect. You like steak right?"

Happy stared at her like she had suddenly sprouted horns out of her head. Amy held up her hands, "Hey, I didn't know if you were a vegetarian like the prospect or not."

Amy walked to the door and watched as Happy loaded up his saddlebags. "See ya!" she called as he rode away. A deep chuckle startled her and she looked over to see Jax smoking on his porch. "So you and the killer? Never would have guessed that one."

Amy smirked, "Well, there's a lot you don't know about me."

Jax crossed the yard. "Seriously though. You should be careful there."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Really? So who should I hook up with? Bobby? Tig? You? Or maybe I should avoid the club all together and cozy up to Hale?" She turned on her heel and slammed the door shut.

~SOA~

Amy pulled up to the lakeside picnic spot and got out of her car. She pulled out a container of potato salad and a large jug of what looked to be fruit punch. She carried both items towards the birthday gathering. She placed the food on the table and turned to Donna Winston. Holding up the jug she asked, "Where do you want the adult beverages?"

"Over by the beer is fine. Thanks for coming Doc."

"Please, call me Amy."

"It's really sweet of you to come to Kenny's party Amy. He's been coming up with all these fake illnesses so I'd take him to see you after he found out who your family was."

Amy chuckled, "You've got great kids Donna. Thanks for inviting me."

Kenny ran up, "Hi Doctor Hillstrand! Do you wanna come play water ball with us?"

"Kenny, Amy doesn't want to play ball…"

Amy crouched down, "What's water ball?"

"It's like basketball and football but you play it with a squishy ball."

"Let me help your mom, then I'll come play. All right?" Kenny ran off to find his sister

"I've got things covered here. You don't have to play with him."

"I miss having kids around. It'll be fun." Amy gestured at the 'family' gathered, family and various members of the club. It was kid friendly, but definitely loud and rowdy. "This is what my family is like. Only something usually explodes." She took the opportunity to take off her t-shirt and jean shorts revealing a modest blue tankini.

Donna chuckled, "You've disappointed the guys by not wearing a string. Especially Happy, or so I hear."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Don't believe everything you hear."

Donna's eyes widened, "So you and Happy aren't…"

Amy turned her back to Donna showing off the back tattoo. "Don't say a word," she whispered conspiratorially. "Hap and I are playin' them all." Donna laughed until tears streamed down her face and then began taking the lids off of the food laid out on the table. Amy went off in search of Kenny and Ellie and they started a game of "waterball" as he called it. Basically it amounted to throwing a ball at the other person, who was supposed to catch it. Points were awarded when the person couldn't and was splashed or splated by the water soaked ball. She played and dunked the kids while the bikers on shore took the opportunity to eyeball the doctor.

"Brother, Happy is o-n-e lucky man," whistled Juice taking in the curves revealed by the swimsuit.

"Damn," echoed Tig.

"Shit, she does have ink," commented Jax taking in the jolly roger on her ankle. He admired the shoulder work when her back was to him. The artistry looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't figure out why. Then it hit him and he doubled over in laughter.

Amy eventually surrendered to the kids in defeat. Laughing she made her way back to shore and looked over at the sound of the VP cackling. He sauntered over to Amy, "Nice back piece. Now I see why you and Happy have been spending so much time together. You've been playin' us," he accused.

Amy snorted, "Y'all drew your own conclusions and we just took advantage of an opportunity too good to pass up. Seriously? The look on your faces when I walked out of his dorm room? Priceless."

Donna announced that the food was ready and the feeding frenzy began. After everyone was finished eating Kenny began unwrapping his birthday gifts. He tore into the Amy's package and looked up at her quizzically. "Uh, Doctor Hillstrand? What is this and what are the marshmallows for?"

"It a marshmallow shooter. See? You put a marshmallow here and…" Amy turned and shot a marshmallow at the Sergeant At Arms. "It's a beginner version of a tater gun."

Tig swatted at the marshmallow and laughed, "Tater gun? What's it do, shoot french fries?"

"A tater gun. You know a potato cannon," Amy looked around and was met with blank stares. "Okay, so maybe my redneck roots are showing. Couple lengths of PVC piping, an igniter, and a can of Aqua net. Put it all together and it'll launch a potato fifty yards."

"And it's legal?" asked Tig incredulously.

"Legal, smeagal. Depends on where you're located. Alaska yes. I wouldn't advise shooting one off near your Deputy Fife though."

"So what kind of damage can it do?"

"They're great for breaking stuff. We use them in our snowball wars to demolish each other's forts. They pack a punch, hurts like the dickens." Amy grinned, "My cousin Tae and I used to use her brother Scotty for target practice. "Granny wasn't too happy with that little caper."

Jax looked at her stunned, "You shot your cousin?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "It was _only_ a potato. And trust me, we've done way worse to him…"

_Happy weekend everyone! Make mine just as nice and leave me a review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hope everyone enjoyed their weekend! The nice winter weather gave me a snow day today so I'm heading out to play in the snow with my dog. Probably make some snow cream later on. I love snow! Wish we had more of it more often here in the Bluegrass State. Enjoy and please review!_

Amy was pulling the steaks she had marinating for her dinner with Happy out of the fridge when her home phone started ringing. She answered it, balancing the steaks on one hip and closing the fridge with her foot, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's the prettiest Hillstrand of the Bering Sea!" joked Mike Fortner in a strained voice.

"Hey Mikey! What's up?" The Time Bandit had finished its Opilio season in record time and Amy thought it was strange for Mike to be calling her instead of whisking Laci off for a warm romantic vacation.

"Ah, you know. Just catching up on sleep and food while trying to thaw. What about you?" he replied coolly.

"Cooking dinner for my tattoo artist. He just finished an amazing back piece for me."

"Oh, well then I won't keep you. I just wanted to say hey." Bubbly goofy Mike was anything but and a deaf person could hear that in his voice.

"Hap's not here yet, so spill. You sound about as low as the temperature reading on the Bering Sea in January. What's going on?"

"You always could see through my bullshit," muttered Mike.

"You know it Fortner," smirked Amy while searching for a large bowl for the salad.

"Laci and I are done. The divorce was final yesterday," he said in a rush.

"WHAT? You and Laci? God Mike, I'm so sorry. We all teased you, but we thought you two would make it," Amy was stunned.

"You didn't say 'What the hell did you do Mike?', Amy."

"Pulease. Mike, I've known you since we were kids in Homer. She left you because of the crabbing." Amy could hear the rumble of a Harley approaching. "You wouldn't have cheated on her if Angelina Jolie herself had knocked on your door and offered to hire you as stud for the next Brangelina family addition."

Happy knocked on the glass door and Amy motioned for him to come in. She pulled a couple different bottles of beer from the fridge and offered them. Indicating that she would be just a minute she returned back to the conversation at hand. "So are you moping in cloudy Seattle instead of basking on a sunny beach?"

"I am. Didn't feel like hitting the surf solo."

"Well my door is always open and dude, there's never any freakin' clouds here," she offered.

"I may just take you up on that offer," warned Mike.

"Do! I need a blast from home, these Californians are creepin' me out!" she joked, throwing the last comment at Happy.

Happy snorted and shrugged before rasping, "I'm from Washington."

The voice he heard sent a chill down his spine and Mike wondered just who Amy was hanging out with in Charming. "Sounds like your company's there so I'll let you go."

"Okay, Mike. It was great hearing from you. I'm serious about the invitation," added Amy warmly. "Mi casa es su casa."

Amy quickly grilled the steaks and sat down to dinner with Happy. "So this Mike is part of your crew?" hedged Happy. Finding himself in a position where conversation was almost necessary he was unsure of what to say. He wasn't one for small talk even with his brothers and rarely held anything close to a conversation with any woman other than his mother.

"Yeah, I grew up with Mike in Homer and my uncles eventually hired him on. His fished on and off with us since we were all about seventeen."

"Why on and off?" questioned Happy. Wavering loyalty had serious consequences when associated with a cut.

"Eh, various reasons. Mike really wants to captain his own boat someday. The more experience he has, the better. Between you and me, Mike started looking elsewhere for that dream when Scotty started showing interest in the boat."

"So Mike wants the Time Bandit?"

"He's family in the same way your crew is family," answered Amy.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yeah, he wants her. He loves that boat as much as I do, as much as my uncles do."

"And what about Scotty?"

"My cousin likes the nostalgia, the legacy. But he's trapped half on half off the boat. His wife wants him off." Amy stared off into the distance, "It can't be both ways."

"Is that why you gave up fishing?" Happy asked quietly.

Amy nodded, "That second X-chromosome has a pretty loud voice in my head. I want a husband, kids, the whole enchilada. I couldn't balance that and the captain's seat." She added quietly, "I let the family down. So now it's up to Scotty to step up or we'll have to find an outsider to take over when Uncle John and Andy retire."

"Why doesn't Mike step up then?"

"It's complicated. I'd prefer it if he did, I trust his ability to run the boat and keep the crew safe. Scotty doesn't have the experience, drive, or dependability."

The conversation drifted to Happy's mom with Amy offering some insight on her condition as well as some alternative treatments to look into. He had some ideas for her full sleeve and after a decadent chocolate ganache cake for dessert Happy left to make his way back to the SAMCRO clubhouse.

He walked through the common area ignoring the stares from several members playing cards. Heading up to his room to call his mom he missed the ensuing conversation.

Tig looked at Juice and waggled his eyebrows, "I thought the killer was having _dinner_ with the Doc."

"Maybe they did," shrugged Juice. "But _just _dinner."

"Where's the fun in that?" muttered Tig.

~SOA~

"Hey Doc! You're coming to Abel's party Saturday right?" yelled Jax from his driveway.

"Party for what?" asked Amy who was in the yard trimming her hedges.

"Ma loves get togethers and will use any opportunity to throw one. This is "Abel's been home for 6 months" party. She said to make sure you know you're invited. She really likes you."

"I think she wants us to hook up," snorted Amy.

"Well I keep tryin'…"

"And I keep sayin' no. I'll let you know about the party. I'm headed to Sacramento for the day and I'm not sure if I'll be back by then."

~DC~

Amy slowed her car as she approached the intersection blocked with police vehicles. Seeing that EMS wasn't on the scene yet she quickly grabbed the kit she kept in her car for emergencies and ran to the scene.

"Dr. Hillstrand!" called Hale rushing up to her. She looked his way and stopped short as she recognized the truck, the windshield splattered with blood. The body of a woman lay on the ground. He grabbed her arm, "Can you come talk to the Chief? He's not looking very good."

She pulled her arm away, "I need to get to her!"

"Doc, wait! There's no…"

"Donna!" shouted Amy, instinctively reaching for a pulse. It was then that she saw the gaping wound at the back of Donna's head. "Oh my God." Tears streamed down her face as she turned to the deputy chief, "Who would do this to her?"

Stepping close enough so that only she heard, "We think they were after Opie, it's his truck, and shot her by mistake. That's why EMS hasn't rushed to the scene. Can you please come talk to Unser? He's not handling this well."

As one of the few doctors in town, Amy knew about Chief Unser's failing battle with cancer. He was in stage three and a traumatic event like this would only exacerbate the situation. She found the man slumped against the hood of his car, rubbing his hands over his face, his complexion gray and clammy.

"Hey chief, how you doing?" asked Amy in a shaky voice. She was ready to fall apart at the loss of the young mother who had recently become a friend. Her professionalism kept her from breaking down altogether, but only barely.

Wayne Unser looked up, "How d'ya think? I've known that girl since the day she was born! Watched her grow up. I'm getting' too old for this shit. I'll be fine Doc, don't worry about me, just shaken."

The roar of Harleys could be heard racing their way only to screech to a halt just behind a small, late model sedan. Opie Winston raced from the car and hurled himself on the pavement next to his murdered wife. Jax reached Amy and gripped her shoulder, "Doc?"

Amy shook her head and pulled away, "She was gone before I arrived."

Unser spoke up, "Donna was dead by the time pd got here."

In the distance they saw David Hale yelling at a female ATF agent but they were too far away to hear what was being said.

Amy whirled on the SAMCRO VP and snarled, "Is this club shit?"

Jax met her glare for glare and replied in a low dangerous voice, "IF it was would I discuss it with you _Doctor_ Hillstrand?"

_*Ducks to miss the hurled rotted tomatoes* Apologies to everyone waiting for a Happy-Amy after dinner scene…_


	9. Chapter 9

It was a somber crowd gathered at the Charming cemetery to honor Donna Winston. The cavalcade of motorcycles through the small town had been an impressive sight. Amy recognized less than half the assembled mourners, SOA members from charters as far away as Illinois were present, a testament to the solidarity of their brotherhood. Strikingly absent was Jackson Teller.

Disregarding that he was the SAMCRO vice president Amy assumed he would be in attendance by the mere fact that he and Opie were best friends from childhood. Near the end of the service a rough and disheveled looking Jax had stumbled into the gathering looking as if _he_ had spent the night in the cemetery. The chill that permeated the crowd had nothing to do with the weather and after catching the VP shooting the SAA a hate filled glare Amy wondered if Jax had caused the injury needing the stitches she had been called on to give Tig in the wee hours of the previous night.

~DC~

Still wiping tears from her red swollen eyes Amy maneuvered her car around a vehicle partially blocking her drive. Annoyed that she had to drive in both Jax's and her own yard, she glared at the offending object and made her way to her door cursing the unseen imbecile driving it. She paused just before turning the key in the deadbolt of her front door, realizing that the blinds across the back patio door were open. Something she never did if she wasn't home. The afternoon sun hit that side of the house and overheated the entire place if she didn't keep them closed. She glanced back at the oddly parked car. Women's intuition kicked in and her heart began thudding loudly in her chest, there was someone in her house. The question was who? Her first instinct was to run to Jax's house, but since their standoff at the scene of Donna's death the two had not spoken except through glares when they passed. Had she overstepped that imaginary boundary between her world and theirs? Was it SAMCRO in her place? She slowly made her way back towards the car, attempting to avoid the large picture window that would expose her to the intruder. She had reached the corner of the house and was about to bolt for the car when a hand suddenly reached out and clamped down on her shoulder. Amy's survival instinct took over and she lashed out with a wicked punch that solidly connected to a face…with a curly mop top…and then all the pieces fell into place and it clicked.

"FUCKING HELL AMY!" shouted Mike clutching the side of his head and moaning.

"Shit Mike! You scared the hell outta me! I'm soo sorry. Let's get inside and let me take a look at you," apologized Amy. She quickly ushered her friend inside and pulled out a bag of frozen peas.

"You're a bona fide doctor and the best you've got is peas?" teased Fortner still holding the right side of his face. Then he really looked at her. "Amy, I've seen you after a thirty hour grind and never seen you look as bad as you do right now. Everything ok? Who died?"

Amy stared at him for a moment then burst into tears. "Amy, honey, what's wrong?" This was not a reaction Mike was used to seeing from a Hillstrand.

"Donna, Donna Winston that's who died," stuttered Amy.

Mike nodded in understanding, "A patient."

Amy shook her head, "No. A friend. Her husband is part of the mc; she was killed in a drive by shooting. I just came from her funeral."

"Jesus Christ Amy!" Mike wrapped his longtime friend in his arms and held her as she cried out her sorrow. Sometime later she headed into the master bath, she needed a shower to rinse away the despair of the day.

Mike went back outside where he had been soaking up some California sun just before Amy had arrived home. In hindsight he supposed that breaking into her house had not been the best idea, he wondered how long the black eye would last and why she was so on edge. He was sitting in a patio chair with his feet propped on the table when a man with lanky blond hair wearing a black cut rounded the corner.

"Hey doc? You and I…" Jax stopped abruptly and his hand flew to the small of his back where he kept his glock. "Who the fuck are you?" he spat at the stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" Mike crossed his arms over his chest and shot back, not intimidated by the intruder.

Just then Amy walked back through the house towel drying her hair. "Hey Mike? Would you rather…" she stopped short when she saw the two glaring at each other and Jax's hand on his gun. She tipped her head at Jax, "What do you need Jax?"

"Gotta minute?" his gaze flicked between Amy and the stranger.

She shrugged, "Sure. Give us a minute will ya Mike?"

"Sure thing Hillstrand. I got yer back if you need it Rocky." He gave Jax one last hard look and then turned and walked inside.

"New friend?" asked Jax.

"A very, very old friend Teller. Now what do you need?" she replied sharply.

"Why'd you hit him?"

Amy crossed her arms, "I came home and realized there was an intruder in the house. He startled me and I reacted."

"Why didn't you come over to my…" Jax began. Realization dawned on him. He crossed the distance between them and grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her lightly, "You saved my son's life! We don't kill…" he stopped and then rephrased his words, "I don't kill innocents."

Amy had caught his change in phrase, "So Donna's death was by the club."

"Stay out of this Doc. It's none of your business."

"Donna was my friend."

"And Opie's mine! I loved Donna like a sister. _I_ will take of this. Keep your mouth shut."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Christ! NO!" Jax threw his hands in the air exasperated. "Things have gone to shit or have you not noticed? Just don't go addin' to Ope's burden a'ight? I'm gonna take care of everything."

"And Donna's killers will pay?"

"It's a promise."

Amy nodded and turned back to the house. She squeezed past Mike who was blocking the doorway. "Dude, if you threaten her, she'll paint your bike pink," he admonished with a wave of his finger

"She'll what?" choked out Jax.

"Paint your Harley pink. She's done it once; she'll do it again. I'm warning you."

"Shut up Fortner!" yelled Amy from the kitchen.

Jax looked at Amy aghast. "You did what?"

Amy rolled her eyes at Mike and then looked at the horrified biker, "I didn't paint the whole thing pink."

"But you painted part of it?" Messing with someone's bike was sacrilege.

At this point Mike was laughing so hard there were tears streaming down his face.

"It was a prank. Jake Harris, Phil's youngest son, bought a freakin' crotch rocket. A purple one for Christ's' sake!"

Jax shook his head, "A pussy mobile?"

"Precisely. So I did what any self-respecting Harley aficionado would do," Amy sniffed with a hoity toitey air, " I painted pink hearts on it. Added some silvery metallic and hot pink tassels…"

"And a sound system that instantly came on at startup but only played "I'm Too Sexy" and couldn't be turned off!" interrupted Mike howling at the memory.

Jax looked at Amy barely containing his laughter, "And how did he get his revenge?"

"Herring in my bunk. Oldest trick in the book. Completely unoriginal."

"Yeah but it was my bunk not yours or don't you remember?" griped Mike.

* * *

_Happy weekend everyone! I hope to see lots of reviews...or Stahl might have to lock the Sons away and all the DC boats will lose their fishing quotas!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Special thanks to my loyal reviewers! I always look forward to what you have to say. Happy holidays to everyone. Wishing everyone safe travels. Enjoy and leave some feedback!_

"Never eaten a blueberry pie before Mike?" chuckled Amy watching the fisherman scarf down a double sized slice of the dessert. They had stopped at Lumpy's Diner on a stroll through the charming town of Charming.

"Wha'? If's goo!" retorted Mike sheepishly through a mouthful, bits of pastry falling back to the plate.

Amy laughed a full-bodied laugh, something that had been missing in her life since Donna's death.

The two companions continued on, stopping in stores along the way. They had just stepped out of the town's only bookstore when the rumble of a dozen or more motorcycles roared through town. The other people barely acknowledged the intrusion to the quiet atmosphere on the main street. Mike looked at Amy, "Does this happen often?"

"SAMCRO runs this town, so yeah."

"How much longer are you stuck here?"

"A year and a half. A lifetime," sighed Amy.

"You really hate it here that much?"

"Don't get me wrong, the town really is nice, and when there isn't crap going down even the club is fine. But the heat? I want snow and ice and green! Most of all, I miss my family," she said forlornly.

Tig, Juice, and Happy were lounging outside of Teller-Morrow Automotives on the picnic tables when Mike and Amy walked past. "Who's that with the Doc?" asked Juice motioning at the pair.

"Hap, some guy's pushin' up on your territory. You gonna take it?" taunted Tig.

"Not mine, never was," replied the nomad noncommittally. The Doc was a good lucking piece, and truth be told he wouldn't mind getting some, but she struck him as the type that demanded strings. And he was a no strings guy.

"What! No, we saw her…"

Happy chuckled, "We played you."

Tig pouted, "I _sooo_ would have hit that then. I should hit that."

Juice grinned, "Looks like you're too late Tigger."

Happy took a bite of the sandwich in his hand, "That's Mike Fortner. One of her crew."

"How do you know?" questioned Tig.

"Saw photos in her house. They were talkin' on the phone when we had dinner. His wife left him."

Juice's hand skimmed his mohawk, "Did you see his hair? Tig, he could be your younger brother!"

~DC~

Amy hugged Mike after he threw his duffel into his back seat, "I'm gonna miss you Fortner!"

"Thanks for letting me crash Amy. I needed a change of scenery."

"Anytime hon."

~SOA~

" 'Bout time you got back to work Mikey!" yelled Johnathan Hillstrand over the hailer as the deckhand arrived at the dock. Tendering season started in less than a week and there were a few minor adjustments that still needed to be made to the deck and a new greenhorn to train.

Mike headed to drop his gear in his stateroom. "So where you been? You kinda disappeared after the divorce was final."

Mike nodded, "Yeah, needed some time to ground myself. And freakin' warm up my old bones. That was a hell of an opi season"

John gave a lurid leer, "Yeah, I don't need to hear about how you warmed that bone…"

Mike grimaced, "Pervert. It wasn't like that."

"Sure, sure, so what did the hotty look like? I mean, you were off the radar for over three weeks, you must have been…"

"Ugh, John? I was with Amy. As in your niece Amy. Stop right there before you weird me out."

"Why'd you go visit her?" asked John confused.

"Andy's right, you really are dense sometimes," he muttered. " I needed a break from everything. It's fuckin' hot in California and Amy is really homesick." Mike gave John a hard look, "You'd think someone with the name Hillstrand could go visit their niece at least once or twice. But nooo, she's alone in that bat ass crazy biker town."

"Is she okay?"

"You'd know the answer to that if you bothered to check in on her or visit once in blue moon," huffed Mike.

"Mike, is she?" Mike's demeanor was starting to worry John.

"Physically is she fine? Yes. Emotionally? That's another story. The day I arrived she clocked me when I startled her."

"Amy hit you?" The news stunned Johnathan.

"I had jimmied her lock and let myself in when I arrived. She wasn't home and wasn't answering her cell. It was hot and I didn't want to roast in my car. I was drinking a beer on her patio when she got home from her friends funeral and startled her. She thought there was someone in her house and just reacted."

"Wow." Amy was as cool and level headed in high-pressure situations as a seasoned crab boat captain and he knew from past experience that his neice held her poise even when startled. That ability came from three master pranksters for uncles. Mike's observations needed to be passed on to his brothers. "What happened to her friend?"

"Killed in a drive by. Somehow related to the motorcycle gang that runs the town and pays her salary."

Johnathan's voice grew dark, "Do you think she's in danger?"

Mike sighed, "She'd be safer on a crab boat. But I don't think anyone's gonna off her in the near future."

"That doesn't fill me with confidence Mike."

"Me either."

"I think I need to put a call in to Phil," muttered John.

"Maybe a travel agent too? Do you get that she has no one down there? No one has her back. Well, Jax'll do what he can to protect her, but she's got no family, no crew of her own.

~DC~

It was nearly five in the morning when Amy was startled awake by a wall shaking pounding on her front door. She quickly pulled on a robe. Leaving the lights off she looked through the peephole.

"Come on Amy! Open up! I heard you open the peephole!" bellowed Johnathan loud enough that he woke several nearby dogs who started a barking spree throughout the neighborhood.

Amy threw the door open, found herself wrapped in a giant bear hug and then was passed from uncle to uncle. "What are you guys doing here!" she exclaimed. "Come in, come in!"

"What? We need to a reason to visit our favorite niece?" guffawed John.

"You haven't before," she reminded them.

Andy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and placed a kiss on her forehead, "We let you down crabcake. It won't happen again."

With a menacing gleam in his eye Neal added, "We'll make sure that everyone knows you don't mess with a Hillstrand."

Andy laughed, "And of course Neal wants to check out the local Army surplus stores…"

"Beat you to it Uncle Neal. I've got a case of parachute flares waiting for you in the garage. I meant to send them with Mikey and forgot."

Amy and her uncles made their way to the kitchen where she started throwing together an early morning breakfast. Typical Hillstrand rowdiness soon ensued and cooking breakfast turned into a three-ring circus. The reverie was interrupted by a knock on the jamb of the kitchen doorway.

All the Hillstrands looked up, startled by the intrusion, though Amy barely batted an eye.

"Saw your light on Doc and heard the ruckus. Everything okay?" After getting a good look at the strangers, Jax realized that the men must be her uncles; the family resemblance was easy to recognize.

"Yeah Jax. These are my uncles, John, Andy, and Neal" Amy gestured to each in turn.

Jax nodded, "Nice to meet the Doc's family finally."

John rose to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest; "You just walk into people's house at four in the morning?"

"Just being neighborly. See ya later on Doc." Jax turned and walked out.

"And that's the prince of Charming," explained Amy.

"You two have a date?" asked Andy wondering about Jax's choice of words.

"Nah. I'm soo not going there. There's a street fair to raise money for the children's wing of the hospital. SAMCRO is _heavily_ involved."

"Is there anything they aren't involved in around here?" commented Andy.

"The church? I wouldn't bet on that though."

"The police." John added.

"Think again. Charming PD, minus the Deputy Chief, is in their pocket. Everybody knows that. Pretty sure they have ties in the San Joaquin sheriffs department as well."

"Wow, welcome to Mayberry, Twilight Zone style," remarked Neal shaking his head.


	11. Chapter 11

_Finished editing this today so I decided to spread the Christmas spirit and good cheer. Off topic- I've been watching Gordon Ramsey all morning on BBCA. He is infinitely hotter when he isn't screaming obscenities on Hell's Kitchen. Not to mention how sweet he is with the kiddos on his "Ultimate Christmas" program. Enjoy and happy holidays! Don't forget to leave some feedback!_

The Second Annual St. Thomas Hospital Children's Fair was in full swing. As small towns typically do, everyone turned out in support. The four Hillstrands were enjoying themselves immensely, Amy just happy to be around family again. Luanne Delaney was working at the SAMCRO booth with Gemma when she caught sight of the group. She nudged Gemma with her elbow, "H-e-l-l-o Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome!" Gemma glanced up in the direction Luanne was looking, "Mmmhmm, I can appreciate that," she seconded.

"Gemma! You're an Old Lady…" Luanne teasingly accused.

"Yeah, and so are you," reminded Gemma just as lighthearted.

"The difference is, my Old Man has been in Stockton a long time. I haven't gotten laid in years…. Looking at that, hell look at all three of them, I need some serious alone time. Who are they?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. And how the Doc is involved," she said under her breath. Gemma was suspicious by nature and necessity. There were few people she truly trusted and though she liked the new doctor, her trust only extended so far. The men reminded her a great deal of her guys, good hearts, but with a rough exterior. There was a serious problem if the doctor was bringing in a new crew. This was a one-club town and that was and would always be SAMCRO. She stepped from behind the booth and purposefully made her way to the group.

Johnathan let out a whistle as he eyed the leggy matriarch striding their way. Dressed in her trademark knee high boots, skinny jeans and tight jacket, Gemma Teller always turned heads. Amy turned to look in the direction of John's gaze and elbowed him in the ribs, "Down boy. You don't want to get tangled up in that."

He took a second look at the miles of legs and gave a lopsided grin, "Yeah, I do."

"No. You don't. First she's married. Secondly she's the SAMCRO queen. And third, she would eat you alive and spit out your carcass."

"Great, now you've just egged him on," muttered Andy.

"Hey!" cried John indignantly, "I don't do married. Give me _some_ credit." John's romantic conquests were family legends, and his taste in women sometimes the butt of family jokes.

"Hi Doc! Who's your friends?" greeted Gemma cooly.

"Hello Gemma. Decided that what this quiet little town needed was a gang. It's too tame around here," Amy quipped.

Gemma pursed her lips and crossed her arms across her chest, "Not a good time to be a smart ass Doc."

"Lady you're up shit creek then. Amy here popped out a smart ass," retorted Neal.

Amy rolled her eyes, "I was born a smart ass cause everybody in the Hillstrand family is a smart ass. It's in our genetic code."

"Yeah we are," chuckled Andy. "Hi. I'm Andy Hillstrand, and these are my brothers, John and Neal."

"Gemma, meet my uncles."

"My first husbands name was John," commented Gemma saucily.

"Is that right? How could he leave a smokin' woman such as yourself?" flirted John. Amy and Andy groaned in unison, Neal chuckled.

"He died. Hit by a semi truck," smirked Gemma.

John gulped. Amy huffed, "Good lord. Uncle John, she's married again so cool it with the flirting."

John flashed Gemma a trademark smile, "He's a lucky man."

Gemma leaned into his personal space, "You have no idea how lucky…"

Amy groaned and latched onto John's arm, "Let's go Casanova. Gemma, always a pleasure."

Amy and her uncles continued on through the fair. They stopped when they hit a wall of SAMCRO cuts lined up around the Charming Police Department's booth. "What the hell?" she muttered. She elbowed her way in and burst out laughing at what she saw.

There was contest between the various booths to see who could raise the most money for the hospital. Charming PD had hit upon a sure fire winner. In addition to fingerprinting children they had set up a "Hit the Deputy with a pie" station. For five dollars you were given a whipped cream pie and the opportunity to catapult it at Hale. The department was savvy enough to place Hale barely within range of a well-aimed shot and the bikers were lined up to administer a little good-natured payback. Presently at bat was Jax who had laid down a fifty-dollar bill without a second thought. With an evil grin he let the first pie fly. His brothers erupted in laughter as his throw went wide of its mark. Hale sat on his stool smirking barely able to keep from roasting the VP. After three more horrible attempts everyone had tears streaming and Amy finally had to let a snarky comment out, "Hells bells Teller, do you need to step up to the kid's line?"

"You think you could do better?" countered Jax.

"With my eyes closed," boasted Amy.

"A'ight then. Put your money where your mouth is," challenged Jax.

Amy smirked, "Never challenge a Hillstrand. Fifty buck says I hit Hale with my first shot."

"Your on," Jax sneered and crossed his arms.

Amy made a great show of licking her finger and finding the wind direction then picking up some dirt and watching it drift in the wind. "Any day now Doc," jibed Jax. Amy picked up one of Jax's remaining pies, closed her eyes and pitched it at David. The wet smack of the pie landing dead on was drowned out by the hoots and laughter of the audience.

"Yeah crabcake!" cheered her uncles.

Amy smiled cheekily and thrust out her hand, "Pay up." Jax frowned and handed her the money. She turned and put the money in the booth donation jar. Amy turned to go just as Tig added his two cents, "Yeah, but can you do it twice?"

Amy spun on the spot picked up a pie and hit her mark again. "And she can do that EVERY time," bragged Andy throwing an arm over Amy's shoulder.

"Who are you cowboy?" asked the SAA hotly, eyeing Andy's trademark cowboy hat and boots.

Andy held his hands up and looked around, "It's not obvious?"

Juice started laughing, "A doctor, a cowboy, and a fisherman walk down the street…this is the rest of the Hillstrand clan."

"Hardly," scoffed Neal, "We're the tip of the iceberg."

"Or the outer bands of a hurricane," added John.

"Hurricane Hillstrand…has a nice ring to it, very suitable," chuckled Amy.

The crowd had attracted Gemma's attention and she sauntered over to investigate. "Well hell," she muttered. "Between the Cara Cara carwash and "Cream the Cop" we don't have a chance of winning the booth contest."

"You didn't play to your assets Gemma," explained Amy.

"Do tell," Gemma spat. She was not a cordial loser.

"Isn't it obvious? You should have set up an old fashioned kissing booth and charged the townies to kiss Jax," cackled Amy.

Gemma cracked a grin when Bobby elbowed Jax, "Can't charge for free water." Jax rolled his eyes but accepted the ribbing in the nature in which it was intended.

Amy nodded at Bobby, "This is Phil's buddy Bobby."

John guffawed loudly, "Oh, I've heard stories about those escapades."

Bobby laughed, " Good times, good times. So what is ol' Phil up to these days?" A few stories were swapped before the group broke up with plans to meet up again to share a few drinks and more stories.

"These guys aren't so bad," said John with reproach. He was surprised that his niece would be so close-minded.

"No they aren't," agreed Amy. "If what you see is what you get, it would be hunky dory. Just wait and watch." Across the street Amy saw Opie walking with his kids. "That's Donna's family," she said nodding their direction. "Kenny's a huge Time Bandit fan." The Hillstrands crossed the street, "Hey Opie! Wait up!" called Amy. Opie turned and his perpetually stoic face softened as he saw who was with her. The kids were busy looking at some carnival toys that were being sold by a street vendor and were oblivious to the newcomers. John reached out and tapped Kenny on the shoulder, "Hey little man, can you tell me where I can get some ice cream around here?"

Kenny turned slowly surprised anyone would ask him for directions and his eyes grew wide when he recognized who was speaking to him. He threw himself against Amy in a hug, "Dad look! It's Captain John and Captain Deckhand! Dr. Hillstrand? How did you get 'em to come visit me?"

Amy laughed, "They were in the neighborhood and I knew they would want to meet their biggest fan."

"I am! Did you bring the boat too?" The grownups hid their smiles. "No," said Andy. "Lake Charming isn't deep enough for the Bandit." A crowd began gathering as word spread who was with Dr. Hillstrand and the guys spend a while signing autographs and taking pictures.

Late that night as the family sat out on the patio around the fire pit talk turned to the business. "So how are things going with Scotty on board?" asked Amy innocently. She new the rest of the crew wasn't thrilled with the addition but family came first and they knew it. She wanted to know where her uncles stood on the subject.

Neal grimaced and John avoided looking at her. "Not our first choice of Hillstrands to take over the boat," answered Andy.

Amy's shoulders slumped, she felt lower that shit. She always knew that let the family business down when she chose a different career path, but having her uncles affirm that it really cut her deep. "Whoa crabcake," backtracked Andy. "I think you misunderstand something. Yes we always thought you would take the reins when you were younger. But you chose a different path. We are prouder than hell with who you are, never doubt that."

"And we appreciate that you were upfront with us. When you made your decision, you stuck with it. None of that on the boat off the boat crap" added John

"Lord knows that we need a respectable Hillstrand in the family," grinned Neal.

Sleep had finally descended upon the house when the ringing of the phone interrupted the sounds of snoring. After answering Amy quickly threw on some clothes and grabbed her kit. Coming down the stairs John yawned and stopped her, "What's up?"

"Those good ol' boys you like so much need some bullets removed," said Amy flatly. "Go back to sleep uncle John. I'll see you in the morning."

"It is morning!" he called after her.

As her car pulled away John woke his brothers, "Come on guys. We're gonna go check up on things." He quickly explained what he knew and the brothers piled up into their rental car and headed to Teller-Morrow Automotives.


	12. Chapter 12

_Yay! I'm back on this story! Be sure to leave a review! A lot of people have favorited this story but I don't see reviews...be sure you let your writers know what you like! It makes us happy and eager to update sooner!_

The three Hillstrand brothers formed a defiant wall against the bikers that stood opposing them in front of TM automotives. Upset with their favorite niece being dragged from her bed at the ass crack of dawn, Amy's uncles were determined to educate her "employers" Hillstrand style if necessary.

"Doc's not here," said a man with startling blue eyes. "You should go." He leveled his stare on the brothers with an air of menace.

Johnathan didn't back down. He crossed his arms over his chest and met the SAA stare for stare. "Her car's here so she'd better be," he stated in low voice.

The father of the little boy they had met earlier walked up and put his hand on Tig's shoulder, "I got this brother." Tig gave him a stern look then nodded and stepped back. Opie turned to the brothers, "Amy's fine. She's not in any danger. You really should go ba…"

Opie was interrupted by tires screeching as Gemma arrived at the SOA clubhouse. She pushed her way into the crowd, the bikers stepping aside to let their matriarch through. "Where's my son!" she demanded. Tig led her through a set of wooden doors, "In here mama, Doc's with him. He's in good hands."

Opie turned back to the brothers, "Things could get hinky around here. You need to leave, Amy will be fine no matter what happens."

Andy, Neal, and John looked at each other and nodded. "If we don't see her soon, we'll be back," Andy warned. The guys went back to Amy's house and started another pot of coffee. They were nearly finished with their second pot when John's cell rang.

"Hey Uncle John, it's me. I'm fine. Y'all get some sleep. I'm gonna be here a while," said Amy wearily.

"What's going on crabcake?" he asked in concern.

Amy didn't answer for a moment. "I'll see you when I get home."

Andy and Neal looked at John expectantly, "What's up?"

"Amy said she's fine and she'll be home later. Wouldn't say anything else."

"Wouldn't or couldn't?" said Andy ominously.

~DC~

Sometime after noon the peacefulness of the neighborhood was broken by the growl of a Harley. John had been napping on the couch but quickly jumped to his feet when he felt the vibrations. He opened the door and saw Amy on the back of Happy's bike. She took a stumbling step off the bike and biker's arm shot out to steady her. John barreled out the door when he saw her stumble, the worst going through his mind. Happy dropped his kickstand and scooped her up in his arms. He glared at the crabber who glared back. "She exhausted," he said simply. Happy carried Amy up to her bedroom and pulled back the covers, laying her on the bed he tucked her in after removing her shoes. Andy eyed the nomad, "How'd you know which one was her bedroom?"

Happy smirked, "Where do you think I worked on her shoulder piece at? The kitchen counter?" He eased around the men, ignoring the icy stares of the protective uncles. They watched as he left. Andy looked at his brothers with his eyes wide, "Why do I not like the fact that he's seen our little girl without her shirt on?"

" 'Cause we all know he'd like to get her pants off too," whispered John.

Amy turned over covering her head with a pillow while muttering, "If I want to bang a biker, I'll bang a biker. Can I please go to sleep?"

Later in the afternoon they heard the shower in Amy's room going and Andy quickly threw together some BLT's. Amy entered the kitchen; her hair still wet, and accepted a plate.

Andy sat down across from her, "What do you know about that guy Happy?" he asked quietly.

Amy grimaced, "I know he's one hell of a tattoo artist. But I also know that he's called Happy because he has a several rows of happy faces tattooed on his abs. And I'm pretty sure they aren't for helping little old ladies cross the street."

Andy gave her THAT look.

Amy squeezed her eyes shut and grimaced, "My sex life is not anyone's business, alright." She didn't want to have this conversation with her mother let alone her uncles. "Look, I know who and what the Sons are. I'm not crazy enough to get mixed up with one of them 'kay?"

_Hmmmm...all those Happy fans may get their day after all..._


	13. Chapter 13

Amy rewrapped Jax' wounds, "Do I need to tell you how fuckin' lucky you were Teller?" She had just finished her daily check on the multiple gunshot wounds he had sustained in a Mayan deal gone bad. She didn't know the story behind them, and frankly she didn't want to know. "I'm serious. I hope to God that you have guardianship papers on file. The thought of Abel in the foster care system gives me chills."

Jax looked back at her grimly, "Yeah Doc, took care of that when his mom disappeared from her halfway house. Anything happens to me then my Mom has custody." He flashed her a trademark grin in an attempt to lighten the mood, "You gonna give me a sponge bath now?"

Amy tried not to, but failed to hold back a grin. Shaking her head she replied, "I'm a doctor not an orderly. I'll send the prospect in."

Jax shot her and ugly look. She arched her eyebrow and said in a singsong voice, "Aww does de baby want his mommy?"

"Fuck off," growled the VP.

Amy laughed, "Men. They get a little scuffed and their babies. Call me if you need anything."

"I need a shower!" he yelled back.

"I heard you the first time. Which croweater do you want to bestow this great honor on? Or there's several Cara Cara girls downstairs. I can always go get that skinny bitch Ima for you."

Jax smirked, "Yeah, she was really unhappy you tossed her out."

"Dude, I am not going to tell you who to screw or who not to. But really? Surely the Prince of Charming could find a better bang than that."

"Meh, they're all the same," Jax shrugged.

Amy stood and walked to the door. She turned back as she opened it, "And that is why I'm not going there." She shut the door and Jax stared at where she had been, thinking about her comment.

~SOA~

"You missed your calling Happy," said Amy looking at the preliminary sketch for her new full sleeve laid out on her kitchen table.

Happy smiled then said in his raspy voice as he limped over to the chair to sit down, "Maybe. But this way I'm not tied to one shop."

Amy walked over to the fridge, "You want another beer?"

Happy nodded and she handed him a bottle, "See anything you want changed?"

"Well, I like how the background swirl matches the shoulder piece. The Bering Sea runs deep in my family. Maybe we could add an Alaskan flag and an eagle in flight?"

"Absolutely. I can do that and get back to you. When are you wanting to start on it?"

"As soon as you're back in the area I guess. Though you know, you seem to be hanging around Charming more than usual."

Happy nodded, "Perk of being a nomad. I can go where the wind blows."

"Doesn't that get lonely though? I mean, I always thought that most men joined clubs to be with other people who held the same beliefs as them?"

Happy gave her a thoughtful look, "Where'd you learn so much about mc's?"

"My family's been around," she shrugged. "Would you believe I have my own bike?"

Happy snorted, "You ride?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Oooo a girl who doesn't ride bitch all the time. The world will end."

"You're full of surprises Doc."

"You know you can call me Amy, right? And what's with the limp?"

"S'nothing. Laid my bike down last week, just a nasty case of road rash."

"Right. Since when are you the doctor? Mind if I take a look? Road rash shouldn't make you limp for a week afterwards."

"Not necessary."

"I insist. I really don't want to loose my tattoo artist to gangrene," pushed Amy.

"Can't pull the leg of my jeans up that high, it's up by the knee."

"You've seen me without a shirt…" she teased then left the room to get her kit.

Happy cracked a smile, "So you're really just trying to get me outta my pants. Why didn't you just say so then…." He unbuckled his pants and took them off.

Amy stopped short when she returned. She was not expecting a pantsless biker to be standing in her kitchen. "You, you could have used a towel or a blanket."

"I got nothing to hide," he shrugged, "We gonna do this?"

"Sure, have a seat on the couch and prop your leg up on the coffee table. The lights better there." Amy quickly snapped on a pair of gloves and knelt beside him. She glanced up at Happy, "How could you not know that this wasn't good?" The wound was obviously infected. "Stay here, I need to get some soap and water to clean this. Then I'll need to check for imbedded debris."

Amy gathered her supplies she quickly rung out a damp cloth, "This is gonna be hot."

"I can take pain," he replied.

Amy had to hold back a giggle when Happy grimaced as the steaming hot cloth touched his skin, "Big bad biker, my ass!" she thought to herself. She quickly went to work. After the water softened the mess she removed the hardened infection. Happy watched as she worked. The way she softly handled him and the fact that she was concerned about him touched him, though he'd never admit t to anyone else.

Using a bottle of sterile water she removed bits of denim trapped in the skin. "Make sure you wash the area with antibacterial soap twice a day. Use some Neosporin liberally and keep the wound covered for now."

"Yes ma'am," Happy teased.

Amy applied an antibiotic ointment to the wound, her fingers grazed Happy's bare thigh. At his swift inhalation she glanced up at his face, "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, you didn't," he replied hoarsely, his voice raspier than usual. There was a brief spark of electricity that leapt between the two as their eyes met.

Desire shot through Amy and she quickly wrapped the wound with gauze with shaky hands. "K-keep the area dry as you can," she whispered.

Happy reached out and grasped her arm, pulling her across his lap. His other hand tangled in her hair and he crushed his lips against hers. Amy whimpered at the touch and ground her self against him involuntarily. Happy growled and pulled her tighter against him, his fingers searching for the button of her jeans. Just as he found what he was looking or the blaring ring of cell phone sounded from his discarded pants. He paused for a moment to discern which of his two it was. "Up," he ordered her; a thrust of his hips emphasized his words. Happy answered the prepaid with unintelligible grunts. Quickly putting his pants and cut back on Happy turned to Amy, "I'll have the design edits done and see you when I'm in town again."

_Here's hoping the lurkers who don't review will be swayed by reverse psychology..._

_Please don't review, I hate it when you do that. Really I do._

_The rest of you should ignore tha last statement. I appreciate your feedback!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Amy screamed and latched on tighter to the headboard of her bed. Behind her, Happy gripped her hips tighter and continued pounding into her scorching core. Hearing a growl, she looked back over her shoulder to gaze at the tattoo-covered biker making her sweat. The look of pure lust on his face made her clench him tighter in her silken sheath. Smirking he smacked her ass, "Like that, huh?" he grunted. The gravelly of his voice brought her to the edge. Ready to go himself, Happy began thrusting harder, deeper. The control he had was snapping. Amy began trembling as she felt herself hurtling towards completion. Ecstasy was just within her reach when the ringing of a phone interrupted. Happy slowed listening to decipher the ring. "NO!" growled Amy thrusting back against him. "Sorry Doc, gotta answer." Happy flipped open the phone, the ringing continued. "What the hell," muttered Amy._

With a start Amy woke up, the ringing of her bedside phone finally breaking her out of her dream. Blindly she slapped around the bedside table until she found the offensive object. "What?" she spat in the mouthpiece, more than a little aggravated from being so rudely denied her pleasure.

"Uh, hello to you too Hillstrand. Am I interrupting something?" replied Mike. The slight breathlessness was hard to miss.

Amy threw herself back against her pillows, a hand covering her eyes. "No," she groaned. There was no way in hell she was telling Mike what she had been dreaming about.

"Seriously, I can call back at a better time…" he hedged.

"Don't worry about it. What's up Mike?" Amy's breathing had returned to normal and she was trying to push the lust filled images to the back of her mind.

"Just wanted to see if you were up for a little vacation. I've got a cabin rented outside of Tahoe. Thought you might want to get away from the Hell's Angels for a while."

"Give the devil his due Fourtner, the Sons are a hell of a lot better than the Angels," defended Amy.

"If you say so. So are you game?"

"Yeah. Some time in the mountains is just what the doctor ordered."

* * *

_Yeah, I know this was not quite what you Happy fans had in mind...I'm evil that way sometimes. Sorry for the short update, just needed to get this one up and out of the way. I wrote and trashed this update 3 times in the last month. Still not real happy with this but it'll do. I should have more time to write. I've seen a lot of alerts and favorites for this story but I don't see any comments for the new people. Come on, please, please leave your writer's some feedback! We don't get paid to do this!_


	15. Chapter 15

"Amy, do you ever plan to get married?" asked Mike pointedly not looking at her. Instead he kept his eyes fixed on the mountain-framed vista before them.

"Hmm?" asked Amy, her trancelike state interrupted.

"I asked if you ever plan on getting married."

"Well, I can't say I plan on NOT getting married. Honestly I've been so focused on getting through med school that I've not had time to think about that part of my life."

"Sooo are you dating anyone?" he said innocently.

Amy gave him a hard glare, "Which uncle?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Mike replied, barely containing a smirk.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Which is it? My money is on Uncle John; cause Uncle Andy would just ask himself. Let me guess, he doesn't like the 'time' I spend with Happy, right."

"He's not the only one," he thought to himself, but knew better than to say so. "They just worry about you Amy. That motorcycle lifestyle is a rough life."

Amy sighed deeply, "It is. And I know that. They also tend to be very possessive and territorial."

Mike raised an eyebrow, "You havin' trouble?"

"Wha'? Oh, no," she sighed.

"But?"

"But what?"

"You sounded like there was something else you wanted to add."

Amy closed her eyes and shook her head, "I'm at a really frustrating point in my life, ya know? God Mike, I'm thirty years old! I have needs!" Part of her couldn't believe she was telling Mike this, but the other part of her desperately needed to tell someone. "It's like living in a freakin' romance novel!"

"Uhhh, I'll be the first to say that I'm not up on my romance novel knowledge, but I don't really think I've seen many bikers on the covers at the supermarket."

"Men. Oh porn is fine and good, but a romance novel—that has cooties or something. You're correct in the fact that most of them don't have bikers, they tend to be 'historical' so it's barbarians and pirates and such. It's the alpha-malenessf the men that's the draw."

"And the Sons have it?"

"Does McDonalds sell french fries?" she said wryly.

"So why haven't you, you know…" Mike couldn't say the words and simply gestured wildly with his hands.

"Timing? Honestly though, Hap's the only one I've seriously considered."

Mike swallowed before going on, "That really surprises me. Jax I get, but that guy Happy?"

Amy smiled, "You look at Happy and you see 'Killer'."

"Isn't' he?"

"Probably, but there's a lot more to him than that. You don't know that he goes to visit his mother in her nursing home at least twice a week, that's why he went Nomad. You'd never know that he has a touch as soft as butterfly wings."

"Butterfly wings? Really? You going sappy on me Hillstrand?" Mike laughed and playfully punched her shoulder.

"He's done two tats for me, big ones too. You know he can crush you without a second thought, but he can also be unbelievably gentle." Amy stood and dusted off the seat of her pants, "Well, enough about my unsex life…lets talk about yours now."

"I fish. I vacation. I fish some more. No time. And maybe Laci was right, what woman wants to stay home without her husband all year?" shrugged Mike.

"Mike," admonished Amy, "It's a tough life. You need to find someone who has a life of their own and knows what the fishing life is like. And if she'll live in Alaska, all the better. Then you'd be closer and could see each other when you're offloading."

"So someone like you huh?" he said quietly

"That's not what I meant."

Mike ignored her comment, "We should make a pact. If we aren't married by the time we turn forty, we should get married."

Amy laughed, "Safety net huh? You really, really want to marry into the Hillstrand clan?"

Mike laughed as well, "You're right. Though forty in fishing years is like seventy in human years so I can't be too choosy then."

"Smart ass."

~DC~

Later that day Amy and Mike sat swinging on the cabin's porch swing watching the sunset and evening stars emerge. Mike stood up to get a drink refill, "You want another?" Amy handed her glass over to him, "Sure. It's good. What is it though?"

Mike grinned, "Uh-uh."

Amy giggled; the alcohol was definitely giving her a buzz, "What's in it?"

Mike swayed slightly in the doorway, "Not telling you that either. Suffice to say, it makes a Long Island Ice Tea look like mother's milk. Taste's better than a Duck Fart."

Amy watched as the tree line wavered in her sight, "Yeah, I can tell. You sure you can make it back out carrying two?"

Mike laughed, "No different than the pitching deck. Been stuck on land too long eh?" Amy flipped him off as he walked back inside. She sighed deeply, breathing in the scent of pine. Mike returned and handed over her glass of the mystery drink. He settled himself beside her and started rocking them with his foot. A cool breeze blew up behind them and Amy shivered. Mike casually threw an arm across her shoulder and pulled her closer to him…

~SOA~

Amy let out a groan that was not much more than a croak as the morning sun blinded her causing her head to explode. She slightly gagged as her horrible morning breath and last night's alcohol threatened to make a reappearance. She slowly sat up and fell back against the bed as the room began to spin. Whatever Mike had put in their drinks last night had been potent. She knew she needed to make it far enough to grab the bottle of aspirin and a glass of water or her day was going to get much worse very fast. She forced her legs over the side of the bed and sat up with her eyes closed. Gingerly she cracked an eye and took a hesitant step towards the bathroom door. Somewhere her subconscious noted the fact that she was nude. It was then that she realized that the room she was in wasn't the bedroom she had been staying in.

* * *

_Ooooo I'm evil! Who would believe that?_


	16. Chapter 16

The slamming of his bathroom door and subsequent moan of pain from Amy at the intrusive noise roused Mike from his deep sleep. He tried to open his gritty eyes, but the effort was too much. He too could barely sit up, the room spinning around him. He heard the water running in his bathroom and fleetingly wondered who had turned it on. As the events of last night trickled back into memory he ran a hand over his face and fell back on the bed. Quietly opening the bathroom door, Amy slipped into the room wrapped in a large towel. Making her way softly to the door, Mike called out, "Amy?"

Amy visibly cringed as his voice rang inside her head. "Not so loud Mike," she said quietly.

"Sorry," he whispered back. "Last night, did what I remember really happen or was that just the alcohol?"

Amy closed her eyes, "You can't tell?"

"I'm not sure I'm alive or awake now. So no."

Amy mentally took stock of the sensations throughout her body. The hangover, the deliciously sore muscles, the sticky… "Yeah Mike. It did."

"Oh," he replied lamely. What the hell should he do now?

Amy closed the door behind her and made her way back to her own bathroom. Turning on the taps, she brushed her teeth as the water heated up. Finally at a bearable temperature she climbed into the shower and sat down on the tub floor. Wrapping her arms around her knees she closed her eyes and let the water rain down on her body. What on God's green earth were they thinking? Practical Amy spoke up, it was the alcohol. Mike's concoction had knocked them both on their asses and boy had their inhibitions been freed.

After a long hot shower, Amy felt a bit more human. Stumbling into the kitchen she found Mike with his head down on the table, a bowl of oatmeal barely touched. Amy quietly toasted some bread and poured herself a glass of juice. She sat down across from Mike watching her long time friend. The silence stretched between them until finally she asked him one of the questions that had been running through her mind, "Mike, did you plan this?"

"Wha'?" he mumbled. He looked up, "Hell no Amy. Not that you aren't… that I wouldn't…but if I had I would have been prepared."

A flash of fear ran through Amy, "Prepared how?" Mike gave her a look. "Fuck Mike!" she spat.

"Don't worry hon, I'm clean. I swear," reassured Mike.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Mike, I'm not on the pill!"

It was Mike's turn to be panic. "You're the doctor. How often does it really happen 'the first time'?" He was a dead man. That's all there was to it. When the Hillstrands found out he had knocked their niece up he'd be a dead man. They'd probably use him for crab bait and if he was lucky they'd kill him first.

"It happens a lot more often than I'm comfortable with," she replied flatly.

Mike knocked his head on the table, "Crap."

Amy stood up and turned to look out the window. She was a little less than two weeks away from the start of her period, and it would be at least four or five days before a pregnancy test would register anything. So much for a relaxing, stressless get away. She went to her room to throw on some hiking clothes and stopped in to grab a bottle of water.

"Where you off to?" asked Mike.

"Need some air," she replied, "I won't be far."

Amy hiked out to a nearby waterfall and sat against a boulder. A million emotions ran through her mind and she tried in vain to sort out her feelings. Obviously she was upset, but what about? She wasn't a slut by any stretch of the imagination but this wasn't the first time in her life alcohol had gotten her into a similar situation. It just had never been with some one she considered a close friend or family, because Mike was as much her family as her kin was. Was that the issue then? The fact that she and Mike were so close?

Back at the cabin Mike stood under the pounding spray. The chance that Amy might be pregnant both terrified and made him smile—she'd be beautiful with a bump. He really hadn't invited her up to the cabin with the intention to get in her pants, but between the alcohol and the celibate state he'd been in, it had been oh so easy to loose control. Amy's catergorization as simply 'friend' had started to waver after Happy had come into the picture. At first he had attributed it to the loneliness he felt after Laci left, but was it really only that?

After his shower Mike went in search of Amy. Finding her meditating by the falls he stepped lightly across the mossy path. Amy glanced up and patted the ground beside her, "We should talk." Mike nodded in agreement and sank down beside her.

"Honestly, I didn't plan this…" he began.

"No, I know you didn't," she assured him.

"I won't lie though. I'm not sorry it did happen though."

"You aren't?"

"Are you?"

Amy slumped her shoulders, "I'm conflicted."

Mike put his arm around her shoulder, "Don't be. My lips are sealed, but do you think our subconscious knows something we don't?"

"What? That we're lonely, horny, and desperate?"

"I'll admit to all that, all but the desperate. You're the one with the biker orgy at your beck and call," he teased.

"Right, so you're telling me that if you hadn't been drunk off your ass you would have still screwed me?"

Mike took a deep breath, "This should have happened a long time ago."

Amy looked down at the ground, she couldn't disagree, but the knowledge that it hadn't hurt more than she expected. Mike reached out and took her hand in his, "I'm a coward and a idiot."

Amy cocked an eyebrow, "No. Neither of those words could be used to describe you."

"Yes they do. I pushed any thought of a relationship with you out of my head years ago because I want the boat."

"What are you saying? At sometime you wanted to date me but didn't because of the Time Bandit?" Amy said incredulously.

"I'm not proud of it. I want your uncles to entrust me with the boat because I've earned it, not because I'm with their niece."

"Or the opposite if things didn't work out."

"Hillstrand blood is thicker than their wooden skulls."

They sat for a long time, not talking, simply holding hands. Finally Mike muttered to himself, "Grow a pair Fourtner…" He tipped Amy's head up to meet his eyes then lowered his lips to hers….

~DC~

Events at the waterfall had gotten pretty hot and heavy but without the necessary protection, neither Mike nor Amy were willing to risk tempting fate more than that one time. By unspoken agreement the two found themselves driving into town later that day. As they pulled into the parking lot of a drug store Amy glanced at Mike who was cringing behind the wheel. Mike saw her watching him, "I'm waiting for you to smack me," he explained. Amy laughed, "Whew, I was afraid you'd never bought them or something."

Mike stepped out of the car and ducked his head back in, "You sure you don't need anything? Want anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks though," she smiled.

Mike quickly found the family planning aisle and was looking for his preferred brand of condoms when a small sign caught his attention."…should be taken within 72 hours…no prescription necessary…proof of age…" he read under his breath. He quickly completed his purchase and left the store. After getting in the car he sat motionless, gripping the steering wheel.

Amy looked over at him concerned. She could see the death grip and ragged breathing. "Mike? Is everything all right?"

Mike nodded then turned to her, "You sure there isn't anything you need?"

Amy looked confused. "No, I've got everything I need. Why?" she asked slowly.

"In the…aisle," he said shaking his bag, "there was a sign. For women who have had unprotected sex."

Realization dawned on Amy, "The morning after pill?"

Mike answered with a shake of his head. "You're a doctor, so I'm sure you know about it, but…" he finished with a shrug, not really sure what he was trying to say.

Amy drew a breath before responding, "Yeah, I know my options. But I also know my heart. I've often wondered what I would actually do in this situation. I thought about it a lot at the boulder this morning and my decision was crystal clear to me."

Mike let his breath out with a whoosh, never realizing he'd been holding it. "I realize that I'd have very little say in that choice, but I'm glad you're not."

Amy grinned, "What? You aren't afraid of breaking it my uncles that you knocked me up?"

Mike groaned, "That thought has been running through my mind since this morning. You know I'd be crab food."

* * *

_Hope you liked this one! Special thanks to my reviewers, especially you all who always leave a note! Come on the rest of you! The more reviews I get the more I'm inspired to take the time to write another chapter..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey! I'm back! I've been working and reworking the next chapter but it just won't come out the way I wanted it to. I finally decided to put a chapter in between to jump start my creative juices. It started out as fluff, but became a little more than that. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Thanks Doc. Stitches look good," commented the curly haired SAA slowly sliding his cut over his wounded shoulder.

Amy threw him a snarky look and muttered, "Just doing what you pay me to."

Tig smirked, his blue eyes sparkly with mischief and reached for his belt buckle, "I could pay you to do something else…"

"Not if you intend to keep your appendages intact," she warned darkly as she walked away shaking her head. Amy sat her medical kit up on the bar and began repacking it. Half Sack slid a beer over to her. Amy sighed looking at the bottle longingly before pushing it back, "Uh, thanks Kip, but I'll pass."

Tig reared back on his barstool crossing his arms over his chest, "What? You too good to drink with us now?"

Amy was tired and in a foul mood. She woke that morning hating the world and had spent most of it thinking of painful ways to kill people who irritated her. Now she was exhausted and in absolutely no mood to banter with the asshole. "No, just don't want to wake up chained to your bed."

"Ooo, that's a pleasant thought," he drawled.

Amy had had enough, "Doubt you could handle me anyways. You're the one needing to pay for sex."

Happy had been sitting in a dark corner watching the evening's drama and had noticed the SAA's mood shift almost before it happened. He liked the doc and knew Tig could be a nasty son of a bitch when he chose too. Sipping his now warm beer, Happy continued to watch the events unfold ready to step in if necessary.

The mirth in Tig's eyes was gone instantly and he pushed to his feet, knocking the stool over. The clubhouse was empty of everyone save his brothers, but no pussy was going to speak to him that way. He grabbed her arm tightly, "You're a mouthy bitch Doc, and I got…"

Amy wrenched her arm away and took a threatening step into Tig's personal space and snarled, baring her teeth, "Back off. I can bite the head off a fucking herring."

Tig's eyes widened slightly and he barely controlled the instinct to protect the boys. "Yeah right," he scoffed.

Amy glanced over at Juice, "Look it up. I'm sure it's on YouTube." Amy had barely finished her sentence before Juice's fingers were flying on the keyboard. "What keyword search should I use?"

"Northwestern Time Bandit herring contest should do it."

"Here it is. Is that Edgar Hansen?" he asked in disbelief.

Amy huffed, "Do you even watch the show Juice? Herring and Hansens go hand in hand."

The guys crowded around the laptop screen and watched as a very young Amy, Mike, and Edgar stood in front of three buckets of fish. A voice off camera shouted, "Mark, Set, Go!" and all three deckhands tore into their herring. Shouts, cheers, and a few jeers sounded through the onlookers.

Mike lasted through half his bucket before vomiting dramatically, sinking to his knees and clutching his stomach. Amy and Edgar locked eyes and continued biting off and spitting out heads. Both hit the bottom of their buckets at the same time, the loud cheering of the Hillstrands drowning out everyone else. Bubbling over with laughter Amy wiped a hand over her mouth to scrub away fish goo, then reached up and lightly brushed entrails off Edgar's chin. Edgar's hand closed over hers and pulled her into an embrace. Capturing her mouth in a searing kiss he bent her back in a dip old Hollywood style.

Andy's disgruntled voice could then be heard, "Dude, I know you're dating my niece and all. But seriously, do I need to kick your ass? Save that shit for somewhere else."

All eyes in the clubhouse swiveled back to Amy. Tig hooted with glee, his earlier anger forgotten, "Wow Doc! You got an on-line sex tape we don't know about too?"

Amy blushed scarlet, "Did **not** know that was on there. I think I'll take that as my cue to go home. Catch you guys later."

Juices hand shot out and stopped her, "Ah no missy. You didn't tell me you and Edgar had a thing goin'."

"Had being the optimum word. Yeah, we dated way back in the day."

Juice gave a goofy grin, "Looks pretty tight, what happened?"

"What do you think? Mama Hansen didn't approve of her baby boy dating a no good redneck Hillstrand and put a stop to it." Amy picked up her kit and headed to the door.

"Hey sweetheart," Tig called after her. Amy turned to look back. "Guess y'all were okay in the oral department then huh?" he teased. Amy flipped him off and walked out to the hoots of laughter from his brothers.

Amy drove home and pulled into her drive. The bike already parked was obvious, though she couldn't make out whose it was. Mentally she groaned, hoping it wasn't Tig. He really made her skin crawl and she knew from the talk around town that he could be extremely dangerous. There was no doubt in her mind that she had pissed him off with her comments. She sighed deeply, damn sexist pig. Keys in hand she quickly let herself in to find Happy sitting silently waiting on her couch smoking a cigarette.

"Do I even ask how you got in?"

Happy grunted, "You need an alarm system."

"I live next door to the SAMCRO VP. I figure I'm safe enough."

"Getting' mouthy with the killa back there? Not a good idea."

Amy slammed her kit down, "Then you fuckers shoulda thought about that before you hired me! News flash, I'm a Hillstrand. Mouthy is my middle name."

Happy had noticed a change in Amy since she had returned from her Tahoe trip. Her business was her own and he wasn't one to pry outright. He'd been watching her and the funk she was in was getting worse and decided he needed to intervene. "Everything go okay in Tahoe?"

Amy sucked in a deep breath, wondering how the hell he knew anything about Tahoe. "Y-y-yeah. It was great. Why?"

"You been weird since. Mike do something?"

"Several times," Amy thought to herself but shook her head no.

"He knock you up?"

Amy visibly paled but said nothing. Heart pounding in her chest she sat down heavily on the end of the sofa.

"Does he know?"

Amy closed her eyes, slowing her breathing. "WE don't know. Anything."

"Either you are or aren't."

She leaned back against the cushion, rubbing her fingers on her temples, "It's too soon to tell."

"Didn't realize the two of you were that close."

"We were REALLY drunk the first time."

Happy smirked and arched an eyebrow, "So you two a couple now?"

"In the closet for now, but yes," Seeing the sparking anger in Happy's gaze she continued quickly, "He wants the captains seat fair and square, not because we're together."

"So baby daddy will be anonymous until then?" spat Happy.

Amy verbally back stepped, "No. That would be different. I was mid cycle when it happened, and now I'm just over two weeks late."

"Can't you take a test?"

"I have. But I'm still late. If I don't know something more by next week, I'm calling my gyno."

"What's Mikey boy got to say? He should be here with you."

Amy smiled, touched by the outlaw's concern, "Mike lives in Seattle and is a fisherman. It's tendering season so he's back in Alaska with Uncle John."

_Bristol Bay_

"Fortner! Get yer head outta yer ass!" yelled Johnathan over the hailer.

Startled Mike looked up and jumped out of the way just as the boom arm from the processing ship swing over to lower the vac hose into the tank filled with herring.

_Later_

That evening the crew was once again at their local hangout. Nursing his bourbon, Mike slowly spun the glass staring into the light reflecting off of it. Even in his inebriated state John could tell something was off. "What's up with you Mikey? You've been weird since you came back from Tahoe."

Feeling like a deer caught in headlights Mike replied, "Nothing. Just a lot on my mind ya know?"

Not wanting a touchy feely Dr. Phil moment John said nothing more. However later that evening the captain of the Klondike Strike was bragging about the new Harley he had recently purchased. The talk of motorcycles made John think of the outlaws holding his favorite niece hostage. After making his way back the Time Bandit he stumbled into Mike's stateroom. Punching him in the shoulder to wake him up he waited until Mike sat up.

"Wha? What's wrong?" yawned Mike.

"Are the Sons giving Amy trouble?"

"Huh? Uh no, not to my knowledge. No more than the usual shit."

"You sure?

"Yeah, pretty sure. She didn't say anything to me about it. Why do you ask?"

"Tahoe? You been moody since. Thought Amy might have something to do with it."

"Crab chum, I'm fucking crab chum," thought Mike groaning back into his pillows.

* * *

_A/N: If you read this PLEASE leave some feedback! And thank you to everyone who has left comments!_


	18. Chapter 18

_See I didn't forget about this story! DC's over until next season, but SOA starts back up in a couple of week! Can't wait to see what S4 has in store for the club!_

* * *

"I just called the Doc and she's not in the office. What are we payrolling her for if she's not around when we need her?" yelled Gemma over the roar of the shop noise. Jax walked over and threw his arm across her shoulder and kissed her cheek, "Doc's headed to Seattle."

"Seattle? What business she got in Seattle? She just got back from Tahoe a few weeks ago," she questioned.

"Some family thing. What do you care? She deserves some time off," defended Jax.

~DC~

Amy shouldered the Harris brothers aside and sat down at the bar next to Mike. The drive up from Charming had been long and tiring but she was so eager to see her family and friends again that she had skipped finding a hotel room for heading out immediately. She shouldered bumped him in greeting and flagged the bartender's attention, "Crown and Coke please, make it a double."

Mike eyed her in surprise, "Crown and coke?"

Josh Harris laughed, "You sound surprised. That's Amy's usual. Where've you been the last ten years?"

Amy caught Mikes gaze and slightly shook her head. Sadness flickered across his face and he pulled her in for a hug. "Later," she whispered.

After a boisterous alcohol fueled reunion, Amy staggered out to her car arm in arm with her cousins Tae and Scotty. "I think you're a lightweight!" teased Scotty. "They replace your Hillstrand blood there in California?"

Amy shook her head and laughed then headed to her Charger. She was making plans to meet up with everyone to carpool to the Hansen's cookout when Johnathan asked her where she was staying. He didn't care for the thought of his niece hotel searching at three in the morning, especially when she was less than sober. "Hey Mikey!" he bellowed across the parking lot, "Can Amy crash at your place tonight?"

Mike walked over to the group, leaving the huddle of deckhands he'd been chatting with. "Sure boss, no problem." Unbeknownst to Johnathan, he had just given Mike and Amy the green light to spend the week together. No having to sneak around to be alone.

Amy followed Mike to his apartment; he helped her carry her luggage up. "So you were going to stay in a hotel?" he asked as he unlocked the door. He stepped aside to let her enter first.

Amy shrugged as she passed, "Wasn't sure if you would be back from tendering yet. I know how my uncles can get." Amy pulled some clothes out of her bag to hang in the closet. She grabbed her toiletries and some comfy clothes, "You mind if I grab a shower?"

Mike looked at her, seriousness overriding his usual cheeriness, "You want to talk about anything first?" he asked quietly.

Amy set her things down and stepped closer to him, "You were out tendering when I found out I wasn't. Couldn't reach you," she said quietly.

Mike nodded in understanding, "Is it wrong that I'm a little sad?" He pulled her into his arms. Amy laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, "No, I am too." Mike lowered his head and softly kissed her lips.

They broke apart and Amy headed to the shower, "Scrub my back?" she called over her shoulder seductively.

~DC~

Amy mingled through the crowd in Sig Hansen's backyard. Catching up with the fishing families she had lost touch with after leaving for med school made her nostalgic. She mingled with a group of crabbers and was jostled from behind. Turning around to see who it was she laughed at the sight of Edgar Hansen dripping wet from head to toe. "Just out of the shower Ed?"

Edgar glowered at Jake Anderson and Matt Bradley who were retreating with an empty bucket. "You'll pay for that!" he promised. He smiled at Amy and grabbed her in a bear hug, "Look at you Dr. Hillstrand. Wow! You look amazing!"

Amy kissed his cheek, "You haven't changed a bit Edgar. Still shmoozing the ladies I see."

He chuckled, "Just being honest."

"So where's the fam? You have what? Two? Three kids now?" she chatted. Amy felt a pang of longing when she thought about Edgar's family. Long ago she had dreamed of the day when the two of them would start a family of their own. Part of her had always resented his mother for putting a stop to their relationship. But, she still held Edgar accountable, in the end it was his decision to break things off.

"Yeah, three. They're running around here somewhere." His warm brown eyes not revealing the regret he felt for ending things with Amy. He loved Louise, but she had never truly embraced the fisherman's lifestyle. Their marriage had suffered for it and more than a few times over the years he had wished he'd made a different choice when his mother disapproved of their relationship. A whizzing water balloon broke their moment and Amy continued to circulate through the party.

As she reached the patio area she heard the elderly voice of the Hansen matriarch. Deciding she couldn't pass up the chance to gloat about what she was accomplishing with her life she stopped to chat. "Hi June!" Amy said warmly then turned, "Hello Mrs. Hansen."

"Why Amy Hillstrand," Sneifred said coolly then turned to Edgar's wife Louise seated next to her. "Louise I don't think you know Amy."

Amy interrupted her with sugary voice and fake smile, "Actually, It's Dr. Hillstrand now. But this isn't the time or place for titles."

"Doctor?" said the woman, clearly surprised.

"Yes ma'am. Guess the Hillstrands aren't as ignorant as you've always thought we were hmm?" Amy turned and walked over to where the Time Bandit crew was gathered.

June had walked back inside to refill her mother-in-law's drink and Louise followed her. "Um, June? What was that all about?"

June was in an uncomfortable spot, "Uh…you know that Edgar and Amy dated a long time ago right?"

"Yeah, I know she's his ex-girlfriend from when they were like twenty something." This Louise knew, Edgar had never hidden the fact from him, "And he ended it at some point, why?"

June drew a deep breath; she really didn't want to hurt Louise, who was an innocent bystander. She shook her head, "Mother forced him to break it off. She didn't approve of Amy's family." She bit her lip, deciding is she should say more or not, "Edgar had a ring picked out."

Louise dropped the glass in her hand, it shattered on the floor, "He never said they were engaged."

"I don't know that they were official, but I know he was going to propose," June now regretted bringing it up when she saw the pain in Louise's face. She gripped her arm, "Hey, he married you."

Louise frowned in thought, "But did he marry me because he loved me? Or because he couldn't be with her?"

Eventually wandering to the back of the yard over looking the water, Amy watched the horizon. Louise had been covertly stalking what she now viewed as competition and had been watching any and all interactions between her husband and his ex.

Amy smirked as she felt the woman approach. Being raised a Hillstrand, she had noticed the woman's "stealthy" pursuit early on. "Relax hon, you got nothing to worry about."

Louise crossed her arms, "Who said I was worried?"

Amy snorted and turned, "You've been watching ever move he or I've made since you and I met. Guess Mama Hansen told you I'd steal your man? Don't worry. He made his choice. Or should I say, he let his mama make it for him. But really? You don't know Edgar at all if you think he would ever cheat on you." Amy's good mood was rapidly eroding and she went in search of her uncles.

"Hey crabcake? You okay?" asked Andy seeing the strain in her face. He was in the middle of a shit-talking contest along with John, Phil, Sig, and Edgar.

She forced a smile, "Yeah. Had a run in with Wicked Witch of Norway." She glanced over and Edgar, "And now your wife thinks I'm out to steal her man."

"Aw fuck," muttered Edgar immediately going in search of Louise.

~DC~

Mike twirled a lock of hair around his finger, "Can I ask you a question?" Amy's head was pillowed on his arm and they were cuddled together in his bed.

Amy popped her eye open and stretched languidly, "Hmm? Sure."

"If Edgar was available, would I even have a chance?"

Amy rolled over on her stomach and ran her fingers through his curly mop, "He let his mother make the decision about our relationship. I wouldn't be with him again. I deserve to be treated better than that."

Mike was quiet for a while before whispering, "Then why are you with me? I've done the same thing, am doing the same thing to you."

It was Amy's turn to be thoughtful. She nodded her head before she sighed and sat up, "Yeah, that's what Happy said too."

Fear knifed through Mike, what they hell did the biker have to do with this?

Amy could feel the change in Mike's body language. She'd picked up on his and her uncle's distrust of the MC and specifically the nomad they had decided was trying to get in her pants. "Yeah, Hap doesn't like you anymore than you like him."

Mike snorted, "Why doesn't he like me?"

Amy gave him a hard stare, "He didn't agree with you possibly knocking me up and abandoning me to go fish."

"You told him?" spat Mike.

Amy flipped him off, "He guessed. He's pretty intuitive if you hadn't noticed." Mike rolled his eyes. "Don't hate."

"I don't hate. I don't trust him. Especially with you," stated Mike.

"I do. As much or more than I do Jax or even Phil's pal. I trust him as much as I do you." Amy decided to come clean about the "almost" moment she had had with Happy.

Mike jerked out of bed, "That's a big what if." Now he was getting angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" hissed Amy.

"I can't compete with the bad boy biker!" yelled Mike.

Amy glared at him, tears welling in her eyes. Where the hell was this coming from? "And I can't compete with the fucking boat!" She stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Amy quickly showered and threw on some jeans and a sleeveless tee. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and was ready to go. She grabbed her bags and stormed out of the apartment.

"Where you going?" bellowed Mike following her out to her car.

"For a drive," she answered shortly.

"You don't need to take your things."

"Yeah Mike. I think I do." She faced him. "I understand you don't want us to sway my uncles decision about the boat. But it makes me feel like…like…I deserve to be treated better than that."

Amy pulled out of the parking lot and headed out of town. She really didn't have a route in mind, just sightseeing around the countryside. She drove for hours letting her mind wander. Just south of Tacoma she heard a terrible screech from her engine. She barely made it to the side of the road before her baby completely died. Swearing to herself she popped the hood to see what the problem was. The sight before her made her physically ill, there was no way she could repair that herself. Sighing she flipped open her cell to call AAA for a tow. "Sonofabitch!" she growled seeing the 'no service' symbol on the phone. She hadn't been paying attention and was going to have to hoof it to a phone, and she had no idea where she was exactly. Help could be in any direction. Grabbing her purse she was ready to head out when the unmistakable rumble of motorcycle engines filled the air.

Her pulse began to race and her palms sweat as she wondered who they were and whether or not they were Sons friendly or not. Instinct told her to get inside and lock the doors, but her logic mind told her that was be pointless. If they were hostile a little bit of glass wasn't going to deter them.

A group of about ten bikes pulled off the road. The first guy approached, arms wide, a cocky "let's fuck" smile on his face, "Hey baby, you havin' trouble?"

The others watched smirking at the discomfort evident in her body language. "Hey Kozik! Why don't you see if the little lady wants a ride?" one yelled waggling his eyebrows and thrusting his pelvis against his seat.

"Yeah she can ride any of us she wants too," laughed another.

Fear was beginning to take over and she was barely controlling the shaking of her body. She had a gun in her purse, but she didn't stand a chance with all of them there. She prayed another traveler would come by right then. Searching for any stall tactic she could her gaze fell on the biker's tattoo on his bicep, the lines were vaguely familiar, "Nice tat, who's your artist?"

Kozik smirked, "Checking me out huh? Brother did it."

"Brother? Younger or older?" she hedged, knowing full well he meant a fellow member.

Kozik was close enough to see her sleeve as well as a bit of the top of her shoulder tattoo. He jerked his head, "Nice. What about yours?"

"A-a-a friend," she stuttered. He was close enough now that he reached out and caressed her tattooed arm. She jerked away as if burned.

"Easy sweetheart, I won't bite," he leered stepping closer…

* * *

_Love my cliffhangers! Review, review to encourage a timely update!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for all the feedback! I appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think._

* * *

"Easy sweetheart, I won't bite," he leered stepping closer…

"BULLSHIT!" yelled one of his brothers causing the crowd to erupt in laughter. Kozik flipped him off over his shoulder. After giving Amy's body a thorough perusal he glanced at her hood, "We run a shop in Tacoma, hop on and I'll take care of you."

Amy clenched her hands into fists. She so badly wanted to punch the sexist sneer off his face. "Thanks, but I think I'll just wait for a tow," there was no way in hell Amy was getting on his bike.

Koz smirked, "We tow too." In the distance a lone motorcycle could be heard approaching. The sound was a like a homing beacon to the bikers and in unison they turned towards the sound. It was then that Amy saw the Reaper on their backs. She relaxed minutely. She still wasn't sure she was safe.

"You think that's Hap?" a red head with a Santa Claus like beard asked.

"Hap?" Amy knew the SAMRO guys often called Happy that. Did she dare hope?

Koz laughed, "Happy. Sweetheart, if you're scared of us…The Killah will make you piss your pants." He tilted his head and winked, "Still have time to take my offer."

Happy had headed north to catch up with his Tacoma brothers. He had made the decision to go Nomad to spend more time with his mom. He liked Charming well enough, however the recent and growing drama between Clay and Jax made him realize that he missed the easy camaraderie of his old charter. In the distance he could see a group of bikes off the side of the road. When he got closer he could make out what looked to be a vintage muscle car. It was then that he recognized Amy's Charger and her pressed up against it. He could see the fear plainly through her body language, the tight lines and clenched fists. He also could see Kozik standing way to close, though he wasn't touching her, and anger flashed red through his vision. He sped past the group and made a wide circle back, screeching to a halt beside Kozik. He flicked his gaze from Kozik to Amy, all emotion locked away. He jerked his head and growled, "Get on."

Amy let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding with a whoosh and brushed past Kozik. "I am soo glad to see you," she whispered, settling herself behind Happy.

One of the Sons guffawed and taunted Kozik, "Oooo Blondie looses to the Killah!"

Koz put on a hurt look, "Seriously? Babe, you don't know what your missing."

Amy's inner Hillstrand was dying to break free, but she knew getting mouthy with a bunch of misogynist bikers wasn't the brightest choice she could make.

"You okay Amy?" asked Happy over his shoulder.

"Yeah, no harm no foul," she answered trying to steady her shaky voice.

"You know her? Figures," muttered Kozik. He'd figured with enough heavy handed coaxing, he could have had an interesting evening.

"Yeah. Doc's on Clay's payroll. She's a friend of the mother charter. What's wrong with the cage?"

"Dunno. We didn't get that far."

Amy spoke up, "Looks like the engine threw a rod."

"Didn't you have TM give the car a once over before you left out?"

"Yeah. Guess Winnie the Pooh's better at getting his own pipes cleaned than actually working on engines," snarked Amy before she realized what she was saying. She clapped her hand over her mouth, "Sorry," she muttered.

"Winnie the Pooh?" Kozik cackled, "OH! You mean Tiggy! Oh I cannot wait to use that one on him."

~DC~

"You sure you don't want a ride back to Seattle?" asked Happy after pulling up to a roadside motel.

"Nah, I feel like a pity party. Saw a liquor store down the block. Some hooch, chips, and a bag of chocolate and I'll be just fine.

Happy mentally reviewed the neighborhood. Amy wandering alone was not an acceptable choice for him. He stayed in the parking lot until she was in her room and before heading down to the store. In a few moments he was back and carried her supplies up to her room. The banging on her room door startled her and Amy peeked out the window before opening the door. She was surprised to see him back and said as much.

"Bad neighborhood," he said.

"Then why did you bring me here when I asked you where I could find a decent motel?"

The outlaw ignored the question and shot back his own, "Thought you and Mike were supposed to get your freak on this week?" He looked pointedly at her luggage.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Me too. We had a fight. I took a drive and the rest is history." She pulled a bottle of Jack out of the bag. She tipped it his direction, "Thanks." She grabbed a couple of motel glasses, "You want some?"

Happy took the proffered glass and flopped down in the only chair, propping his feet on the bed. An hour later they had started to make a dent in bottle. Amy felt the tears she had been suppressing since the fight with Mike rising to the surface. She looked at Happy, "I'm not a happy drunk," she slurred, "Sho ya might wanna split before th' waterworks shtart."

Happy kicked off his boots, "I'm good."

"Fuckin' hell!" the tears began to pour down her face. "Why are they always ashamed t' be seen w' me?"

Happy had been tuning her rantings out but the last comment caught his attention, "They?"

Amy threw back another shot and flung her arms into the air, "Ugh, men. Fuckin' pigs all of ya!" She held her hands up apologetically, "Present company excluded of course. No wait. You are too and so are all those 'brothers' of yours. What gives you the right to be so damn fuckin' hot?"

Happy was enjoying her tirade. Pissed was a sexy look for her. The flush looked good on her skin and the tank top was riding up in all the right places. He chuckled and refilled his drink, having to pry the bottle from her fingers.

Amy threw herself back on the bedspread. Tilting her head back she could see the growing grin on Hap's face. "Firs' Edgar proposes and then his mummy finds out and throws a hissy. So he breaks up with me because I don't live up to the Hansen standards. I loved him!" she sobbed. "An' Mike wouldn't ask me out cause he wan's to capt'n the Bandit. Then when he gets th' balls to do it, can't let my uncles find out. Oh no. Keep Amy in th' closet. Wouldn't want anybody to know yer fuckin' a Hillstrand…" Amy rolled over and took the bottle back. Taking a swig straight from it, she squinted at him. She pointed the bottle at him, rising up to her knees. Swaying slightly she accused, "An' your no different! Fuck! You had your hands down my pants and pitched me to th' floor 'cause your damn fuck cell phone rang."

Happy decided he'd had enough of her alcohol induced ranting. Pushing to his feet, he stood and took the bottle from her, setting it on the table. Tangling his hand in her ponytail he hauled her against him and crashed his lips down on hers. Amy wound her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to his body. His mouth dropped to her neck and he bit down on her collarbone causing her to moan and grind against his leg. Happy growled low in his throat and pushed her back on the bed. He was on top of her in the blink of an eye. His rough hands snaked under her thin top, palming her firm globes before tweaking and rolling her nipples between his fingers. Amy mewed and her back arched her breast into his hands. He chuckled and cocked his head to the side, "You partial to that shirt?"

Amy looked up at him startled, "No. Why?" She swallowed a scream when he reached down and ripped the flimsy shirt down the middle. "Oh…" she replied breathlessly.

Happy rolled off the bed and stood up. He laid his cut on the bedside chair and pulled his shirt over his head. He began unbuckling his belt, "Pants are next."

Amy quickly began removing her jeans, obviously not fast enough when Happy grabbed her by the ankles and yanked the garment off her legs. Gazing up at his lithe, ripped body Amy groaned in anticipation. She'd always wondered if he had tattoos all over, and now that question was obviously answered. Licking her lips she reached out to grasp the object of her attention. The male anatomy never ceased to amaze Amy. The smooth silkiness that begged to be caressed. So soft and pliable in your hand yet rock hard once in was inside you.

Vaguely, a voice in her head asked 'What about Mike', but her libido had taken control and she lowered her head towards his jutting erection. Just as her tongue licked the tip, a ringing cell broke the spell in the room…

* * *

_All right Happy fans! I expect you all to be VERY vocal! The next chapter is well underway, but I can always edit the content…Yep that's a threat!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Just a short update before the weekend. Waiting to hear from the Happy fan club! Thanks to everyone who did review!_

* * *

Happy rolled off the bed and onto his feet then grabbed his jeans. Amy sat up, using her elbows for support. She sighed in resignation, trying to suppress her disappointment. The ringing continued but was ignored by Happy. "You gonna get that?" she asked.

Happy grunted, fishing through his wallet, "Not mine." He held up a condom, "Just wrappin' my shit." He tossed her her pants. She pulled out the cell and peeked at the number, recognizing it as Mike. She silenced her phone and tossed it and her jeans to the side. Happy smirked, stroking his cock before donning the rubber. His predatory gaze roamed hungrily over her body taking in the amble curves and creamy skin, he had wanted the doc since that dinner at Gemma's so many months ago. Amy returned his look boldly, imagining what those strong hands and mouth were going to feel like against her body…

~DC~

"Hey John, you heard from Amy today?" Andy asked picking his older brother up at the hotel.

"Nah. Did you check with Tae or Scotty?" answered Johnathan thinking it odd that she hadn't checked in with her family especially considering that she was in Seattle to spend time with them.

"I did. They haven't heard from her either. I'm worried," added Andy.

"What about Mike?"

The Hillstrands drove out the Harris' for a crabber's convention…also known as the yearly pissing contest. Andy hopped out of the truck, "YO FORTNER!" he yelled spying the deckhand drinking with the Cornelia crew.

Mike looked up from his beer, "Yeah boss?"

"Where's Amy? We haven't heard from her all day," relayed Andy walking to the group.

"Crap," Mike thought to himself. He knew Amy had been pissed off at him when she stormed out like she did. He had assumed that she had headed to her family. Now he was worried. "No, uh. Not since this morning. She showered and left, said she was going for a drive." That was truth, albeit not the whole truth. Mike rose from his chair and headed inside fishing through his pockets for his phone. He was alarmed that Amy had not arrived and discretely dialed her number. One ring, two rings, three, four…then voicemail. He hung up and dialed again, same thing. After trying to reach her for five minutes straight, Andy walked through patio door. Mike quickly shoved the phone in his pocket and hurried back out into the night air.

Andy studied Mike and his abrupt departure from the room. Something was not right with his deckhand; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

~DC~

_The next morning_

Amy stood outside her cousin Tae's door. She rang the doorbell again and waited. Finally Tae stumbled half asleep to the door, seeing who it was she wrenched the door open and grabbed her cousin in a bear hug. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

"Sorry," Amy replied quietly.

"It's okay. God you reek. What have you been doing?" Tae took another sniff, "You smell like Jack and…man. Oooo someone's been doing the naughty," she teased.

Amy rubbed a hand over her throbbing head, "I need a shower. Can you let your dad and Uncle Andy I'm all right?"

As Amy stood under the steamy spray in Tae's bathroom, she replayed the days and nights events in her mind. Slowly she sank to the floor of the tub. Holding her head in her hands she began to sob.

* * *

_All right lovely readers, I warned you! The 'Happy Fans' need to speak up! Tsk, tsk…if you want it, and I know you want it, then you'd better review!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Never fear an update is here! I know it's been forever, so sorry about that. Hope you've been enjoying my time waster piece. Special thanks to Dutch76 for helping me through my writers block and giving me some insight on this update!_

* * *

After hearing from Tae, Johnathan quickly texted Andy to let him know that Amy was safe then headed out to meet the crew for lunch. Arriving at the diner, Johnathan was the first to arrive. Scotty soon showed up just as Andy slid into the booth beside Eddie.

"Where's Mikey?" he asked Scotty, surprised at the absence of the veteran crew member.

Scotty guffawed, "Mike made a "friend" last night when we hit the bars. I think he's finally over Laci."

"Yeah," seconded Eddie chuckling, "I don't think he's going to make this crew meeting."

John and Andy shared a silent conversation. Laci divorcing Mike had been tough on the deckhand. The change in Mike's demeanor had been noticeable not only in his personality but in his work. The Hillstrands were pretty much decided that Mike, not Scotty would be the one to take the reins when the brothers retired but the recent change had made them doubt that decision. Maybe a rebound was just what the doctor ordered.

~DC~

Amy stayed in the shower until the hot water and her tears ran out. Wrapping herself in a towel she sat down on the toilet seat and began to comb through her wet hair. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind, most of them centered on Mike, their argument and how he was going to react to the news she had slept with Happy. Dropping the towel to the floor she quickly blew out her hair and started to put on a bit of makeup to hide the dark puffy circles under her eyes. Once glance in the mirror confirmed that she bore the evidence of the night with Happy vividly on her pale skin. Her fingers traced over a bite mark on her collarbone then brushed across its match on her breast. Swallowing the tears that threatened to spill again she quickly dressed and dug out her phone. Quickly dialing, she waited for the call to be picked up. Just as she had decided he wasn't going to answer, he picked up on the last ring.

"Yeah?" huffed Mike breathlessly. He hadn't bothered to look at the caller id, assuming it to be the guys busting his chops about not making lunch. Just then Kiki or Karen or what ever her name was sauntered back into the bedroom giggling like a loon. He idly wondered if she was still wasted.

Amy heard the feminine laughter and stiffened, ready to tear into him. Then catching her reflection in the dresser mirror she stopped. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Amy! You're all right," Mike replied, relief washing through him. "Where are you?"

"Tae's. When you're not, umm busy. Could we talk?" They needed to have a serious discussion, not another argument.

Mike's eyes cut over, wondering how fast he could get rid of his one-night stand. "Where do you want to meet?" He knew she wouldn't come to the apartment.

"Can you come get me? My car's out of commission."

"Are you okay? You should have called!" Visions of a wrecked car and a broken bleeding Amy flooded his mind.

Amy could hear the worry in his voice, "I didn't wreck. I threw an engine rod."

Mike said a silent thank you to the cosmos, "You still should have called."

Amy rolled her eyes, "No reception. Can you pick me up?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let me take care of a few things then I'll be right over." Mike hung up then looked at his overnight guest. "Can I drop you somewhere?" he asked the woman lamely.

Chloe put on her best "come hither" smile and dropped the towel she was wearing, "How about lunch…on me?"

"Ummm, as tempting as that offer is, I've got a lot to do today." Mike groaned inwardly. He definitely had a pair of beer goggles on last night. In the daylight she looked fine, but her personality and voice was enough to make him beat his head against the wall. Forty-five minutes later he finally shooed her out the door and left himself.

Amy was watching for Mike and met him on the curb as soon as he pulled up. Tae walked through from her kitchen to ask if Amy wanted something to eat and found an empty room. Through the curtain she saw Amy climb into Mike's car. As they drove off Tae's phone rang. "Hey dad! What's up?"

"Just want to make sure you guys are going to meet us for dinner. Make sure Amy comes too," answered Johnathan. The brothers wanted to have a talk with their AWOL niece. Adult she may be, but disappearing without a word was unacceptable.

"I would, but she just left with Mike. Didn't say were they were going. Sorry."

Johnathan frowned at the phone, "Alright, but if you hear from her, let her know." He turned to the guys, "I thought you said Mike hooked up with some chick last night?"

"He did," answered Scotty shoveling in another bite of food.

"And it wasn't Amy?"

Scotty choked on his fried potatoes and he snorted, "Funny dad. No it was some blonde chic. Nice legs…"

Eddie laughed, "Yeah but she talked like Fran Drescher."

~DC~

Mike and Amy rode in silence until they reached a secluded park overlooking the sound. Mike settled himself under a tree and stretched a hand up to help Amy down. She accepted the help but still grimaced as she bent. When her bottom connected with the ground she hissed and bit her lip to keep back a full-blown yelp.

"Thought you said you didn't wreck?" asked Mike concerned.

"I didn't," replied Amy shortly. Mike nodded silently and neither spoke for a few moments.

Finally Mike broke the silence, "What happened to us?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "Was there ever an us?" Mike began to protest but she stopped him, "No, hear me out. We got wasted. We fucked. We thought I was knocked up. We fucked for the rest of the trip and then we went our separate ways."

Mike was dumbstruck, "Do you really feel that way?"

"Do I feel that way? Or do I want to feel that way?" she shot back.

"There's a difference?" Mike was getting agitated. It seemed that the ol' Hillstrand love 'em and leave 'em was in play again, Andy was the only one that didn't seem to have it and he thought it had skipped Amy as well.

Amy had been keeping her emotions concerning the men in her life staunched for too many years. First Edgar, then Mike. She realized that she and Mike were at a crossroads. She only hoped that they could somehow salvage their long friendship if their budding relationship fizzled out. "I meant what I said. I can't compete with the boat. It's not even the fishing; it's the actual boat. Do you have any idea how much it hurts to play second fiddle to a cold hunk of steel?"

"I thought you agreed with me? You said…" Mike gritted out, annoyed that what he thought was a group decision was being thrown back at him.

Amy dropped her head in shame, "I did agree, and I completely understand your point of view. Which only makes me feel worse. Maybe that makes me selfish, but it's how I feel. For Christ's sake, we've never even been out on a date Mike!"

"Yes we have," contested Mike. And then he replayed the events in his mind, "No we haven't," he admitted. She was right; he had treated her like nothing more than a fuck buddy. The silence returned. Very few people knew the truth of how badly Edgar leaving her had hurt Amy; Mike was one of those people. "I'm sorry Amy. I never meant to hurt you," he said softly. He reached out and took her hand.

"I know," she replied, barely audible.

Mike caressed her wrist with his thumb. Idly he turned her wrist over. It was then he saw the finger shaped bruises. He took her other hand and flipped it over. He glanced up and caught sight of the bite mark on her collarbone. Anger washed through him at the evidence that another man had touched Amy but he forced himself to lock down the emotion before he spoke, "Will you tell me what happened after you left my apartment yesterday morning?"

Part of Amy never wanted Mike to find out what had taken place between she and Happy; she knew it would devastate him. The other knew that if she and Mike were to have a chance at a future then she would have to. She started her story slowly. Mike visibly stiffened when she mentioned 'bikers'. Her recent association with the Sons had not changed his distrust of the outlaws. Visions of Amy being gang raped and beaten blazed through his imagination. Amy could sense the change in him as his breathing picked up and blood rushed to his face. She met his eyes so that he would believe her, "Nothing happened with them." Mike visibly relaxed and she continued. "The lead guy, Kozik, was getting pushy again when another motorcycle could be heard coming closer. I finally saw the Reapers they were wearing then and thought I had a chance even if I had to play the mother charter card." Amy paused noticeably before continuing and Mike held his breath thinking he knew what happened next, "The rider stopped by the group, it was Happy."

Mike let out the breath he had been holding, "Thank god for small favors." The outlaw had just gained a point or two in Mike's book. "So why didn't you have him drive you back to Seattle?"

Amy rolled her eyes; sometimes Mike didn't have a clue. "For starters, genius, a woman, doesn't tell an outlaw biker what to do. And secondly, but most importantly I was fucking pissed off at you and hurt. All I wanted to do was get shit faced drunk and man-hate. So Happy dropped me off at a motel in Tacoma."

Mike looked at her confused, "Then how did you get the…" he gestured at his neck. Realization dawned bitter and sharp in his gut. "And he stayed" he sad flatly. Amy nodded her head.

The anger Mike had been containing broke free and he all but vibrated with it. "So we fought and you went out, cheated on me and fucked the biker!" he yelled.

The echo of the feminine giggle over the phone flashed through Amy's conscious. "And I suppose that was a "Tickle Me Elmo" doll I heard over the phone?" she shot back hotly.

"I was drunk!" defended Mike.

"And so was I!" Amy screamed back.

"And I told you I couldn't compete with him!" yelled Mike.

"There was never a competition!" Amy yelled exasperated. "I admit it. I have lusted after Happy since the two of us met. But that's all it ever was, lust. Not love."

Neither said anything for a while. "So where do we stand?" asked Mike.

Amy looked up at Mike and shrugged, "Where do you want us to stand?"

The vision of Amy and two mop topped children meeting him at the dock as he looked down from the wheelhouse of the Time Bandit flashed through his mind. "I want you. I want us. I've been happier these last few weeks than I have in years."

Amy closed her eyes and paused before answering. In truth, being with Mike made her feel like she was with Edgar again. The easy comradery, the similar interest, the jump to romance had been nearly effortless. Remembering back though, she could recall the early awkwardness between the two of them when it came to interacting with their friends. Doubt washed through her. She wanted things with Mike to work out so badly. But was it just the desire to be with someone again who completely understood herself and her family that she so desperately yearned for? Tears began to trickle down her face. "You made me feel like you were ashamed of me, like I wasn't good enough to take a risk on. Mike, I want to be loved and adored by her husband just like every other woman."

Mike's heart broke hearing the despair and rejection in her trembling voice. He pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her lips, "Amy, you are worth the risk. It's my stupid pride that's been blocking me. Tahoe made me realize that I've had feelings for you since we were kids. I love you and I pray to God that you'll give me a chance to make it up to you."

Amy smiled at Mike through her tears and traced his smooth jaw with her fingers. "Can you forgive me for last night?"

The thought of Amy and Happy together made Mike's stomach lurch but he kept the emotion out of his face. Cupping her face in his large hands Mike again brought his lips to hers, "Only if you can forgive me too."

~DC~

Gathered around Tae Hillstrand's kitchen table, the rest of the clan discussed their missing family member. Tae stared at her coffee mug, her fingers laced around it. She was worried about her cousin, Amy had always been the strong one between the two and the devastated look on her face haunted Tae as much as the bruises she had seen when she walked past Amy's bedroom that morning. She knew her dad and uncles would be angry, but she really didn't see how she couldn't mention it. The atmosphere in the room changed dramatically as she recounted what she had seen. He easy going dad, uncles, and brother visibly bristled as the bits and pieces of the mystery processed chaotically in their minds.

"And then she left without saying a word with Fourtner?" the accusation undeniable in Johnathan's voice. He loved Mike like a son, but if he had hurt Amy the way Tae said she had been then he was a dead man.

Andy was a little more restrained with his judgment, "Fourtner said that the last he had seen her was yesterday morning when she left to take a drive. How'd she get to your house?"

Tae shook her head, "I don't know. I was still asleep when her pounding on the door woke me up. I could swear I heard a motorcycle though, which is odd in this neighborhood."

A thought struck Neal and he voiced it, "SOA has a Tacoma charter." The brothers looked at each other, outlaws or no, there would be hell to pay if the mc had hurt their niece. They needed to find Amy and get some facts straight, otherwise the entire family was about to go bat ass crazy on Fourtner _and_ the Sons of Anarchy.

~DC~

Mike tenderly traced the line of Amy's jaw with his finger. Smiling down on her he began placing soft kisses along the same trail. His hand skimmed under her shirt and he started to raise it up. Amy's hand stopped him and he looked into her eyes questioningly. She chewed on her lower lip; she knew Mike was going to be more than pissed when he saw her bare skin. He'd been holding his anger about Happy in check by his toenails and Amy knew it. She tucked her chin against her chest unconsciously covering the mark under her shirt.

Mike lifted her chin, he had a pretty good idea why she was so nervous and while it did make his blood boil, he would never take it out on her physically or emotionally. "As long as it's not a 'Property of Happy' tat, I don't care." Amy nodded and pulled her top off, dropping it on the floor by the bed. Mike slowly tugged her jeans off and left them with the top. Running his hands along her sides he had to check himself. Amy froze as she felt Mike stiffen beside her.

"Were you with Happy or a pit bull last night?" he gritted out. Her perfect creamy skin was marred by a myriad of finger size bruises and bite marks.

Amy arched an eyebrow, she could see the fading scratch marks on his back in the mirror, "Were you with a cat?"

Mike was more than a bit concerned, "Honey, I 'm serious. Was last night consensual? Because what I'm seeing is screaming ra…"

Amy dropped her eyes and shook her head as she interrupted, "No he didn't force me."

_Flashback_

_Happy knelt between Amy's legs; grabbing her ankles he yanked her to the edge of the bed._ _Crawling over her prone body he captured a nipple in his mouth. Happy rolled it between his teeth eliciting an electric groan from Amy. She rolled her hips upwards unconsciously. Happy chuckled, thrusting two fingers into her dripping core just as he bit down on the pebbled nub. Amy shrieked and bucked up off the bed. Before she had relaxed, Happy parted her thighs and drove himself home. The force and momentary pleasure/pain left Amy gasping for breath. Bracing himself above her, Hap continued to batter her molten center. In moments the sheer intensity of the act had Amy climaxing. Expecting him to give her a moment to recover Amy yelped in surprise when he flipped her over onto her knees and in the moment where he was realigning himself Amy was able to catch her breath. She didn't mind being taken control of, in fact the thought made her pulse quicken just thinking about it, but she wanted to fuck not just be a hole to dump in. She felt Hap line himself up and tense before he thrust. Beating him to the punch she shoved herself back on his steely member. _

"_Oh, so it's gonna be like that, huh?" Happy hissed in her ear, reveling in the exquisite feel of her pussy. Gripping her waist hard enough to leave bruises he bit down on her shoulder just as he plunged in to the root. Using his grip as leverage he began riding the doctor, his heavy sac slapping against her with every thrust. Amy braced herself and threw her head back, keening as pleasure crashed through her. Yeah, it hurt, but god it was so good._

_Happy growled low, "Like that? Yeah, fuck that dick baby." He pushed her shoulders down roughly causing her to fall face forward into the bedspread. His hips began snapping out a staccato rhythm. Hearing her cries of pleasure he couldn't resist smacking her ass. _

"_Fuck yeah," she whispered, the sharp sting like a bold of electricity straight to her nerve center. "Again," she begged. Happy smiled, who knew the doc had a kinky side? He began alternating cheeks and intensity. Amy thrashed beneath him, actually getting the fucking she had always dreamed of. He could tell she was into it, her juices creating a loud sucking sound each time he pulled back and pushed in. Coating his fingers with it he slowly circled the puckered rose he'd been eying since he'd pulled her into this doggy style position. He was about to see just how kinky she could get…_

Amy flinched visibly as she recalled Happy pushing into that last virgin territory. God it had hurt, but she had definitely enjoyed it in the end.

Mike had watched as she had zoned out, her breathing had quickened and he could see the pulse in her neck race as well. When she flinched he gave her shoulder a squeeze to bring her back. Amy stifled a scream as she felt the grip on her shoulder, lost for second thinking she back in the night before. Mike took in the wild look of her eyes, mistaking them for fear. "Amy?" He brushed his fingers across her temple, "Shhh," he whispered soothingly, "I'll never hurt you. I promise. I'd never do anything you didn't like"

Amy laid her hand on his cheek; his concern was touching, annoying but touching. "Who said I didn't like it?"

Mike lay there aghast, "You liked being beaten?" He would do just about anything for Amy, but that…that…

"Beaten?" she asked confused. "We had rough, primal, caveman sex. He didn't beat me. Well, other than the spanking…"

A vision of Amy writhing beneath him begging to be fucked harder flashed through his mind and his cock jumped at the thought. Mike pulled Amy tight against his body, his broad shoulders cradling her head. Burying his face in her tresses he whispered, "Can't do it all the time Aim…"

Amy smiled, her eyelashes tickling the skin on his collarbone, "I'm a woman hon. We want it all, soft and tender, rough and crazy. We want it all _and_ a Big Mac."

Mike chuckled throatily and ground his growing erection against her, "Got a Big Mac right here babe…"

* * *

_My computer has to go in for repair so the next Ch may be a while. Never fear! I won't abandon anything. Don't forget to review!_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Sorry about the hiatus! Working on other projects. Thanks for the reviews and my loyal readers who have waited oh so patiently for an update! **_

* * *

Amy stretched languidly and snuggled closer to Mike. He wrapped her tighter in his arms and pressed a tender kiss to her temple. She lazily drew patterns on his warm chest as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Mike's grumbling stomach broke the tender moment and they both burst out giggling.

"Sounds like it's time to feed the beast," laughed Amy sitting up.

Mike pulled her back down, "Your fault Hillstrand. We keep this up and I'll waste away to nothing. Do you want to go out for dinner or I can whip us up something here."

"Mmmm," Amy purred, "staying in tonight definitely sounds…" she was interrupted by both her and Mike's cell phones buzzing for a text message at the same time. She picked hers up, '_Crabcake, Meet us at the Pier Street bar at 9 or I'm revoking your Hillstrand card. Don't make me go Captain on your ass!'_

Mike swallowed as he saw his text from Johnathan, _'Bar on Pier street 9. Be there or you're fired!' _Mike grimaced, "Looks like I've got a date tonight with a bat ass crazy Hillstrand."

Amy shoved him playfully, "You already did. Uncle Andy?"

"Nah, John. And he sounds pissed," supplied Mike.

"Uncle Andy is threatening to disown me."

"John's gonna fire my ass."

Amy's eyebrow rose, "You think they know?"

~DC~

After circling the lot, Mike eventually found an empty parking spot and the two made their way into the busy bar. In addition to the Hillstrand clan the Harris', Hansens, and a few other familiar faces were present as well. The 'crew' took up an entire corner section, Amy and Mike made their way over looking for two seats together John and Andy caught their eyes and motioned for them to join them. Amy stretched up to hug her Uncle John which caused her shirt to ride up, exposing the bruises from her night with Happy. Both Andy and Neal saw the marks, their eyes narrowed in suspicion and anger at their deckhand. Amy made her way to all her uncles. Andy gave her a tight squeeze and locked her gaze, "You all right crabcake?"

'_Oh, shit,'_ thought Amy glancing over at Mike.

"Sit down Fourtner!" ground out Andy. He'd seen the passing look and assumed Mike had left the marks on Amy. John and Neal instantly picked up on the tone in their brother's voice and turned on their friend.

The "discussion" was interrupted when a nasally voice piped up, "Well if it isn't Amy Hillstrand. Guess its _Doctor_ Hillstrand now though, ain't it?"

Amy looked over and smirked at the ugly face of Elliott Neese. "Always a pleasure Elliott," she said rolling her eyes.

Elliot snickered, "Glad to see you can sleep your way to a medical degree just like you slept your way through the fleet."

Elliott had been pissed when Amy refused to date him after breaking up with Edgar and had started rumors that she was sleeping with any deckhand or captain she could. Amy thought he had learned his lesson about that years ago, but apparently not. Her quick Hillstrand brain went to work and she had a comeback in an instant.

The old timers always boasted that the crabs taken 'back in their day' were superior to the ones the youngsters were now catching. They were by and far bigger since the standard six inch standard crab stick for measuring was significantly smaller than the attached measuring sticks God blessed them with. Amy shook her head and smirked at Neese, "Doubting my smarts? Well at least even with only a gash, the crab I caught was always legal size."

The crowd fell silent when Amy through the captain's undersize crab count in his face. Elliott's vision turned red, "Fucking Bitch!" Before she could duck, Elliott's fist collided with her face. Instinct kicked in and Amy sent a right hook into his nose, breaking it on impact.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the Hillstrand brothers and Mike jumped into the fracas. Andy grabbed Amy by the shoulders and tossed her out of the way and into the arms of Phil. John started around the table after Neese but was thwarted by Mike who let out a growl, knocked the table out of his way and decked Elliott. Elliott staggered up, "What? She suckin' your dick too?" he spat a bloody loogey.

Mike punched him in the stomach then began to pummel him though Elliott landed of few hits of his own in defense. The gathered fishermen stood back slightly in awe of what they were seeing. Within the fleet Mike and Freddie Maugatai were seen as the 'gentle giants'. Laid back, easygoing and while they never backed down from a fight they never were the main instigators either.

Mike slammed the smaller man into a column hard enough that a picture hung on the other side fell off with a sickening crack. "You ever, ever touch my girlfriend again, and I..."

"GIRLFRIEND?" The word could be heard from multiple people across the bar. Wild Bill Wichrowski grabbed Elliott away from Mike and then frog marched him out the door. John and Andy hooked Mike's arms and forced him out the back door. Neal turned to Phil and thrust his finger at Amy, "Keep her here."

Neal shut the back door behind him then joined his brothers facing down Mike. All three with mirror image stances, arms crossed, legs wide, faces stony. Andy was the first to speak, "Girlfriend?" he asked in a careful even voice that held volumes unsaid.

"Yeah, we've been together since Tahoe," he replied nervously. He really wished Amy was here to give his statements credibility.

Johnathan in true heart first fashion shoved Mike against the rough wall, "What the hell gave you the right to mark her up like that?"

"What?" Mike asked in momentary confusion. He thought her uncles were going to read him the riot act for not coming clean about dating their niece.

"The bruises asshole! Don't play dumb," spat Johnathan . "Tae says she's covered in them."

'Oh shit,' panicked Mike. He REALLY needed Amy now. "She is," he began, "BUT I didn't…"

"But Mike didn't do it," said Amy coming out the back door. She had figured that her uncles were about to hand Mike a beating and had slipped away from Phil.

Andy's chin came up, "Who did?"

Amy shook her head in refusal, "Not here."

Neal caught his brothers' attention and grunted, "I'll take care of the bill."

Andy shared a look with John, "Well there's a first."

The group scattered to find their transportation. Andy grabbed Amy's hand, "Nuh uh, you're riding with me. John'll ride with Fourtner."

Amy looked over wildly, "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Not entirely," he admitted, "But you and I need to chat, as do they."

Amy gave Mike a weak smile from across the parking lot; they both knew resistance was futile when her uncles got started.

Amy sat in the SUV gingerly; Andy gave her a hard look. "First thing I wanna know is why you're covered in bruises."

Mike watched as Andy and Amy drove off and went to open the driver's side door, Johnathan's arm shot out and blocked him, "Fuck the Dr. Phil car ride," he shoved his finger in Mike's face. "You're gonna tell me why my niece…"

Mike held his ground and crossed his arms over his chest, "No, I'm not. It's hers to tell and she will if she chooses. So let's go and get this taken care of."

* * *

_So what did you think? _


	23. Chapter 23

_I know its been waaay too long since I updated this story. I'm marathoning SOA seasons so I was inspired to work on it again. Thank you for hanging in there!_

* * *

Andy waited until Amy had her seatbelt fastened before putting the SUV in reverse and pulling out of the parking space. He glanced over, his attention caught by Amy wringing her hands nervously. "I'm still waiting," he said blandly.

Amy was trying to decide how much she had to disclose. She was a grown ass woman and she really didn't have to explain her actions to anyone. However, she was a Hillstrand and their family didn't keep secrets, no matter how sordid. That's what made their family bond so strong, the ability to stand together when things were at their lowest. That being said, she didn't relish laying her sex life on the table for everyone and their brother to see. She knew Andy's feelings about Happy and was sure that Neal and John would feel the same. She'd been around the outlaw MC world long enough, that even though she wasn't deep in their business, she knew to watch how or what she said, "Mike and I had a fight, I walked out. Ended up shit faced drunk in a hotel room."

Andy's calm demeanor never wavered, "Were you forced?"

"No," she said quietly, "It was just…"

The traffic light turned red, allowing Andy to lock eyes with Amy, "You're telling me the truth crab cake?"

Amy pressed her lips into a tight half smile, "I am. Things got rough…"

"He smack you around?" he asked in a steely voice.

_Only my ass,_ thought Amy. "No."

~DC~

Mike gripped the armrest tightly as John one again switched lanes in the heavy traffic without warning, the angry horn of the semi he cut off shattering the silence. Neal's eyes gleaming maniacally in the passing lights. Finally arriving at Tae's house John came to a screeching halt behind Andy's SUV, glaring at Mike he followed him in to the house. Amy was setting mugs of coffee out on the table as the men walked through the door. Andy nodded at Mike, then looked at his brothers, "Mike didn't hurt her." There was a palpable change to the climate in the room as the men relaxed a bit.

Johnathan cast a disappointed look at Amy, "So why didn't you tell us about you and Mike?" She met Mike's eyes and everyone faced him with and accusatory glare.

Mike flushed scarlet and hung his head, "Pride."

John slammed his fist down on the table causing coffee to splash over the sides of several cups. "So we're good enough to work for but…." he roared.

Mike looked up startled, "NO! That's not it. Not it at all." He met each Captain's eyes, "It's no secret that I hope to be the man you put in the wheelhouse when you all retire. I have worked my ass off for it. I was afraid, my pride…I didn't want you to give it to me because Amy and I were together." He took a deep breath and stared straight at Amy, "All the Hillstrands have been my friends for as long as I can remember. I'm not ashamed to say I'm in love with one."

* * *

_Its short, I know! Sorry, but I need to get a couple short chapters in to move the story along!_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thanks for hanging in there everyone! I really appreciate it.**_

* * *

Mike rolled to a stop in the parking lot of Tacoma Motors Autoshop , the legit front for Tacoma's Sons of Anarchy Charter. Amy unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for the door. "You sure you don't want me to go in with you?" Mike asked, skeptically eyeing the men in cuts who were lounging on picnic tables across the lot.

Amy smiled and nodded, "I'm fine," then strode across the lot. In the maintenance bay she saw a familiar profile, his spiky blonde hair easily recognizable.

"Hey there sweetheart," Kozik called out with a cocky smile. He grabbed a shop rag and wiped the grease from his hands as he strutted over.

Amy rolled her eyes and called back, "Hi Kozik. Someone called that my car is finished." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mike get out of his truck, shut the door and then rest his huge frame against the door.

Kozik raised his eyebrows then looked at Mike, silently asking what happened to her face. "Bar fight," she muttered and walked towards the office. Her sunglasses hid her eyes and she was able to pretend she didn't see Happy sitting in a corner of the garage talking shit with his brothers.

Mike was mentally ticking off the minutes that Amy was out of his sight and in this 'wretched hive of scum and villany'. He watched as Happy finished listening to the apparently hilarious story the other biker was telling and then move towards his truck with the grace and power of a predator cat. He stopped well within the boundaries of Mike's personal space. "What happened to her face," Hap growled menacingly.

Mike crossed his arms, refusing to be intimidated. "What happened to the rest of her?" he shot back blandly.

Happy's right hand clenched into a powerful fist. Mike rolled his eyes, "Easy there baldy. Trust me, even if I was the type to knock a woman around, that's one woman I wouldn't touch. If she didn't kill me in my sleep, her uncles would."

"No they wouldn't. There'd be slow torture first," announced Amy, who had walked up unobserved.

"Doc?" Hap's growl made the one word an entire question while still locking eyes with Mike.

"Bar fight. You should see the other guy, I broke his nose," smirked Amy.

"Atta girl. And you punk ass?"

Mike shouldered past Happy and wrapped a long arm around Amy's waist. He gave her a searing kiss then walked her to her car, "I'll see you back at the apartment." He returned to his truck and stopped just inches from Happy's face. He ducked his head down to the shorter man, "What happened in that hotel room happened. Nothing I can say or do will change that. Touch her again though? Her bat shit crazy uncles will be the least of your worries." Not waiting for a response, Mike climbed into his truck and drove off behind Amy.

"You gonna let Sasquatch get by with that?" Kozik asked trying to figure out what was going through the Killer's mind.

Happy shrugged and walked away, wondering the same thing.

~DC~

Mike traced Amy's lower lip with a finger as he gazed down into her eyes. Her long hair was tousled and fanned out against his pillow, her skin flushed from their lovemaking. "I hate that this is our last night together…" he began.

She hushed the depressing line of his thoughts with a deep kiss, sighing to herself as she soaked in the feel of his body against hers. Mikes lips trailed down the sensitive hollow of her neck and latched onto a puckered nipple. Amy whimpered, her back arching. Her hands threaded into the thick dark curls of his hair. He lifted his face up, "I know, I need a haircut."

Amy reached her free hand up to join the other, "I like the curls."

"You do?" Mike looked thoughtful; Laci hated them and had nagged and nagged until he's shorn his locks just to get her to shut up.

She gave him a sultry smile, "Oh yeah."

"Why you kinky Hillstrand…."

Amy chuckled, "I think you already knew that…."

"Guess I did…" He captured her mouth again and brushed his tongue against hers, Amy ground against him. His hard, massive member scorched her skin as he was pressed against her. His large hands cupped the globes of her ass and her legs parted as he lifted her slightly. She ran her fingers along the strong muscles of his shoulders, feeling the movement under her sensitive tips as he prepared to enter her.

Mike thrust deep his head dipping down to touch hers as the exquisite tightness overwhelmed his senses. His eyes were closed as he breathed deeply, listening to Amy sigh. He slowly withdrew then thrust again, he could feel Amy shiver beneath him. Over and over he repeated the slow assault until she was writhing beneath him begging for more. Pulling completely out, he laughed as Amy's eyes snapped open, her displeasure clearly seen as she narrowed her gaze.

He pulled one leg up to brace on his shoulder, dropping kisses on her inner thigh. He repeated the process with the other then sank home. At this angle he went deep. Amy tried to buck against him to quicken the pace, but without leverage she was at Mike's mercy. "Please," she whispered in a cracked voice. Amy cried out as Mike snapped his hips. Over and over he pounded into her until her entire body went rigid as her orgasm crashed over her like a rogue wave. Mike paused for a second as she caught her breath then began again, grinning down roguishly, "MY turn now…"


	25. Chapter 25

Amy bumped her car door shut with her hip and walked into the office at TM motors. Gemma looked up over her glasses perched on the end of her nose, "Well, well, well, who do we have here? Nice of you to finally decide to do some actual work Doc."

Amy smiled with false sweetness, "Well, if my engine hadn't blown up, I would have been back sooner."

"Thought you had the Charger serviced here before you left."

Amy passed the bill from Tacoma across the desk, "I did. Kozik said to give this to you all."

Gemma shook her head in disbelief, "Jesus Christ, that's one big fucking disaster…."

Amy grimaced, "You have no idea."

"Still, must be nice to jet off…."she began.

Amy glared, "Must be nice to be surrounded by your family. I have to say, I was pretty happy to see mine for a while."

The Queen's eyes softened just a bit, "All we got is family."

~DC~

Dr. Fullerton chuckled as Amy rolled her eyes as she spoke to the administrator on the line, "Look Dr. Barkley…"

The man interrupted, "As I have said before Dr. Hillstrand, Alaska is a rough and tough place. No place for a wo…"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Amy yelled into the phone. There was no way this fucker was going to throw her sex into this.

"The current resident has been threatened. Between the climate and those people…"

"THOSE PEOPLE? Let me tell you about MY people…yes we're rough. Yes we're tough. You know why? Because that's what you have to be to EXIST in Alaska. For YOUR information I was born and raised in Homer Alaska. I paid my way through college and Med school by crab fishing on the Bering Sea. And yes I PERSONALLY worked on deck. Those men the resident is terrified of? That's my family. Maybe the reason he can't 'deal' with them is that he doesn't UNDERSTAND them." She snapped the cell phone off and threw herself into the chair.

"You know Amy, my momma always said you catch more flies with honey…"

"Yeah, well my grandma always said never to let anyone tell you that you aren't capable of doing something that you are. It's not my fault they chose someone ill-suited for the area…What on God's green earth possessed them to think a Florida beach bum would survive through an Alaskan winter? Apparently he's ready to Section 8 outta there."

"So you think you'll get the transfer?"

"No offense Dr. Fullerton, because I do appreciate the opportunity here, but I hope so. I may need a Section 8 if I stay in SoCal much longer."

~SOA~

_3 months later_

Amy quickly cleaned and redressed the leg wound in front of her, "I'm sorry to report that this Elvis suit is not going to survive…" she told Bobby with a chuckle.

He shook his wooly head sadly, "Do you know how much this suit cost?"

"I've got no clue whatsoever," admitted Amy.

The older biker looked at her thoughtfully, "You okay doc?" The dark circles under her eyes and the fact that it was rare to see a smile on Amy's face troubled him.

Amy smiled sadly, "Yeah. Just missing my family. I'm a Hillstrand through and through. We don't fare well left on our own."

After gathering up her supplies she walked through the parking lot towards her car. Jerry, the local postman was just pulling away from dropping the mail off at TM. "Hey, Dr. Hillstrand!" he called out, coming to stop beside her, "I'm glad I caught you. I missed you at home. Got a letter here you have to sign for. Save you a trip of going down to the post office."

Amy quickly scrawled her name across the paper, "Thanks Jerry, I appreciate it." Seeing the Alaskan return address on the manila envelope, her hands began to shake. She sat her medical kit bag down on the pavement and opened what she prayed was good news. She took a deep breath and read the letter under her breath,"

_Dear Dr. Hillstrand,_

_As you know, the state of Alaska finds itself in need of resident to cover the St. Paul Island hospital post for the upcoming Opilio crab season. The former resident is unable to fulfill their duties at this time. We would like to offer you…"_

Jax and Bobby walked out of the clubhouse to see Amy staring at a letter with tears streaming down her face. They hurried over. "Hey doc? Everything okay," asked Jax draping an arm across her shoulder.

Amy threw her arms around Jax' neck and sobbed, "I'm going home!"

_**So that's all for now folks! Thanks for hanging in here for over the years! Geez, never thought it would take this long to get to this point! I may do some one shots in the future for this story, but we'll see. Sorry to all the Happy fans…that was never gonna happen long term but shewwww mama! That man is all kinds of hotness!**_


End file.
